Radio
by TanInu
Summary: [Epílogo].El final definitivo. Una vida llena de alegría, sorpresas y amor. Ya no estarían solos, ahora se tienen el uno al otro. ¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar con el paso de los años?
1. Si tú no vuelves

Hola, pues mi nombre es Tania, este es el primer fic que hago relacionado con la serie Naruto. Espero que sea de su agrado y contar con sus comentarios acerca de la historia. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí los dejo con el fic:

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**_lara lara lara _**(Letra de canción)

§§§§ (Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

-

-

_-_

_-_

**Cáp. 1: Si tú no vuelves**

Caminaba tristemente por las solitarias calles de Konoha. Sus cabellos se mecían con la brisa nocturna, una tormenta se avecinaba. Apresuró el paso, pero no pudo escapar de las primeras gotas de lluvia. Se detuvo cerca de un restaurant, para poder cubrirse con el pequeño techo que estaba a la entrada.

Su rosados cabellos se encontraban pegados contra su cara y cuello. Su ropa levemente mojaba que se adhería a su esbelta figura. Suspiró con resignación al ver como la lluvia aumentaba.

-Kuzo, que mala suerte tengo.

Se sentó en el escalón, esperando a que la lluvia cesara. A sus oídos llegó una melodía, tranquila y a la vez triste. Agudizó sus oídos para intentar descifrara aquella melodía. Fue entonces cuando la voz varonil de un hombre sonó.

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**Se secarán todos los mares**_

_**Y esperaré sin ti**_

_**Te pierdo en el fondo de un recuerdo**_

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**Mi voluntad será pequeña**_

_**Me quedaré aquí**_

_**Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes**_

Se recargó contra la puerta, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo. Esa melodía le recordaba mucho al joven Sasuke, al momento en que se fue y le dejó allí sola. Como se sintió en aquel momento, si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de todos y su decisión, hubiera desfallecido de tristeza.

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**No quedarás más que desiertos**_

_**Y escucharé por si**_

_**Algún latido de que esta tierra**_

_**Que era tan serena**_

_**Cuando lo querías**_

_**Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba**_

_**Era tan bonita y era así de grande**_

_**No tenía fin**_

Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar saladas lágrimas. Inhalaba fuertemente, intentando aplacar sus deseos, pero le era imposible, lentamente las lágrimas fueron escapando de sus orbes esmeraldas, para rodar libremente por sus pálidas mejillas.

_**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Que te cuente como estoy**_

_**Que sepas lo que hay**_

_**Dime amor, amor, amor**_

_**Estoy aquí no ves**_

_** Si no vuelves no habrá vida,**_

_**No sé lo que haré**_

Suficiente, se levanto de allí para intentar despejar aquella triste melodía de su mente. La lluvia empapaba todo su cuerpo, pero simplemente no podía despejar su mente de esa canción, que extrañamente había llegado mucho más lejos que el corazón.

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**No habrá esperanza ni habrá nada**_

_**Caminare sin ti**_

_**Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia**_

_**Que era tan serena**_

_**Cuando tú querías**_

_**Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba**_

_**Era tan bonita y era así de grande**_

_**No tenía fin**_

_**No tenía fin…**_

Sus piernas se movían a todo lo que daban, corría sin lugar específico. Lo único que deseaba era sacar ese dolor que le estaba carcomiendo el alma lentamente. Tropezó, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, llenándose toda de lodo y unas cuantas hojas que le viento había traído consigo.

_**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Que te cuente como estoy**_

_**Que sepas lo que hay**_

_**Dime amor, amor, amor**_

_**Estoy aquí no ves**_

_** Si no vuelves no habrá vida,**_

_**No sé lo que haré**_

Las fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo, ahora se encontraba sola, llorando en el suelo de quien sabe que calle, mojándose. Probablemente contraería algún resfriado o hipotermia. Pero no le importaba.

_**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Que te cuente como estoy**_

_**Que sepas lo que hay**_

_**Dime amor, amor, amor**_

_**Estoy aquí no ves**_

_** Si no vuelves no habrá vida,**_

_**No sé lo que haré**_

Se escucharon unos pasos cerca de ella, pero no hizo caso. Hasta que sintió aquella presencia muy cerca de ella. Levantó lentamente el rostro hasta encontrarse con un par de angustiosos ojos azules.

-¿Sakura-chan¿Estás bien?-preguntaba el rubio mientras se agachaba para ayudarle.

-Naruto, yo, estoy bien-decía fingiendo e intentando ocultar todo lo que sentía—Sólo resbalé.

-Hmp, pues si no te quitas de la lluvia, te vas a enfermar, dattebayo.

-No te preocupes, estaré ¡bien!-finalizó con una exclamación de asombro al sentir como el rubio la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a un lugar seco--¿¡A dónde me llevas!?-

-A donde tú quieras, pero no bajo la lluvia.

-¡Naruto, bájame!-

-Eso tampoco lo puedo hacer.

-¡He dicho que me bajes!-gritaba pataleando y poniendo resistencia.

-Deja de exagerar, dattebayo.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!-

-Si así lo pones, iremos a mi departamento, queda más cerca.

-¡Bájame!-

El rubio suspiro, sinceramente hubiera sido mejor dejarla en otro lugar, pero conocía muy bien a esa chica terminaría llorando bajo algún solitario lugar. Por su semblante y actitud, sabía que estaba recordando a su antiguo compañero. Fruncio levemente el ceño, él tampoco había podido olvidarlo, y aún tenía una promesa que cumplir, pero…

La chica seguía pataleando, pero esta vez con un risa escondida. Sonrió para sus adentros, tenía que admitirlo, no hubiera sido capaz de dejarla allí sola. ¡Ni muerto! Apretó un poco más su agarre para que se quedara quieta mientras subían las escaleras. Un golpe en una costilla le hizo detenerse y gruñir, definitivamente iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

-

-

-

Continuará…

Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Los capítulos no serán muy largos, se los adelanto. Me despido...

:::..atte: TanInu...:::

-

**(((((Reviews))))**


	2. Coleccionista de canciones

**Agradezco a todos (as) por su gran aprecio y consideración sobre este fic. Y me alegra que les haya gradado. Bueno, no tengo muchas palabras que decir, sólo que disfruten del siguiente capítulo.**

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**_lara lara lara _**(Letra de canción)

§§§§ (Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

-

-

_-_

_-_

**Cáp. 2: Coleccionista de canciones**

Ya entrando al pasillo, el rubio había recibido dos patadas en las costillas, un manotazo en la espalda y uno que otro arañazo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, sujeto con más fuerza a la pelirosa antes de abrir la puerta, por suerte, no había puesto el seguro, sino ahora estaría en un verdadero lío.

-¡Qué me bajes!-

-Ya, ya, aquí te bajo

Con rapidez la dejo sobre le suelo y se alejó un poco, pues conociéndola se lanzaría sobre él o una cosa peor.

-¿A qué me trajiste?-

-A que te seques un poco, y te puedas ir cuando la tormenta cese.

-Hum-dijo arqueando una ceja—Pudiste llevarme a mi casa.

-Hubiera recibido muchos más golpes de los que ya tengo-decía poniendo cara de morrito muy chistoso y sobándose sus costillas.

-Baka, fue tu culpa por cargarme así.

-Sí no lo hacía así¿de qué forma¿Arrastrándote?-

-Naruto…

-Ya, cálmate, dattebayo.-decía dando unos pasos en sentido contrario—Iré por algo para que te seques.

-Bien, tú ganas, pero en cuanto la lluvia pare, me voy.

-Sí, como digas, Sakura-chan-decía fingiendo no importarle.

Le miro de reojo, hasta que salió de la habitación, dejándola totalmente sola en la sala de estar. Suspiro, recargándose en el sillón. Sus ojos rodaron por la habitación, analizando bien cada detalle del cuarto. Hacia mucho que no estaba en el departamento de Naruto. Un ruido le saco de su análisis, el kitsune venía con una toalla blanca.

-Gracias- -respondió sujetando la toalla.

-De nada, dattebayo.

Se recardo en el borde de la mesa, viendo como la chica se secaba el cabello. Sonrió, desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta que le quería, por más que hubiera intentado olvidarle le fue imposible, así que tuvo que mantener sus sentimientos al margen, aunque algunas veces su desesperación los hacía muy notorios.

Miro a su lado, encontrándose con un pequeño aparato, lo sostuvo antes de prenderlo y escuchar ruidos raros. La chica lo volteo a ver, encontrándolo con el radio en las manos, buscando alguna estación. El zumbido se detuvo, escuchándose la voz gutural de un hombre, acompañado por una guitarra.

_**Tú coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Dame razones, para vivir**_

_**Tú, la dueña de mis sueños**_

_**Quédate en ellos y haz me sentir**_

_**Y así, en tu misterio poder descubrir**_

_**El sentimiento eterno…**_

Dejo caer se cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Pocas veces ponía el radio, y ese día tenía que aparecer una canción romántica ¡Y con esa chica en especial! Por su parte, ella se movía intranquila en el sillón, mientras terminaba de secarse, como hubiera querido que cierto joven le hubiera dicho algo así.

_**Tú, con la Luna en la cabeza**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza**_

_**El motivo, la ilusión de mi existir**_

_**Tan sólo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino**_

_**Sólo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

_**Por que vivo, para estar siempre, siempre, siempre.**_

_**Contigo amor…**_

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir.

-¿Eh?-dijo saliendo de su ensoñación. Automáticamente miro por la ventana, eso no parecía tormenta, era una tromba—Aún está lloviendo.

-Lo sé, pero mi madre se preocupará.

-Háblale por teléfono.

-Pero…

-Sakura-chan, no te dejaré salir con esa lluvia afuera.

-Ugh, bien-decía poniéndose de pie--¿Dónde está el teléfono?-

Una sonrisa triunfal cruzó por el rostro del rubio, se enderezo y la guió hasta una pequeña mesita en una esquina del comedor.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, dattebayo.

_**Tú, coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Mil emociones, son para ti**_

_**Tú, lo que soñé mi vida entera**_

_**Quédate en ella**_

_**Y hazme sentir**_

_**Y así, ir transformando la magia de ti**_

_**En un respiro del alma**_

-¿Hola?-

Escuchaba perfectamente la voz de Sakura desde el punto donde se encontraba. Por la forma en la que se comunicaba, su madre o estaba preocupada o estaba enojada. O inclusive las dos juntas. Miro por la ventana, viendo como la lluvia comenzaba a ceder, aunque de todas maneras, no la dejaría salir hasta ver el sol reluciendo en el manto azul.

-Estaré bien, si, aja, nos vemos¡ya mamá!-se escucho—Bien, sí, adiós.

Se escucha como cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Nada, cosa típica de madres.

-Oh.

Desvió la mirada, él no sabía absolutamente nada de eso, y jamás lo sabría. En parte estaba bien, tenía más libertad, pero, como quisiera sentir esos finos brazos rodeándole cuando tuviera miedo, o se sintiera solo. Y su voz llamándolo. Un triste suspiro escapó de sus labios, llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

_**Tú, con la Luna en la cabeza**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza**_

_**El motivo la ilusión de mi existir**_

_**Tan sólo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino**_

_**Sólo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

_**Por que vivo, para estar siempre contigo…**_

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro!-exclamó poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas, falsas.

La chica le miro dudosa¿cuán toda pensaba que era?, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta que, el comentario o la palabra "mamá o madre" le afectaba más de lo pensado. Se acerco a él y le tomo por el hombro, provocando un temblor involuntario en el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakrua-chan?-

-No finjas conmigo

-¿Fingir?-

-Naruto-decía amenazadoramente.

-No te estoy engañando Sakura-chan, estoy bien, dattebayo.

-Está bien, si no me tienes ni una pizca de confianza, no sé ni que hago aquí—decía alejándose y tomando camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito, pero la chica ya había salido--¡Kuzo!-

Abrió la puerta y miro por el pasillo, gruñó antes de cerrar y salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Esa chica se iba a enfermar, y se iba a sentir muy, pero muy culpable. En cuando salió del edificio, pudo sentir como las gotas golpeaba su cuerpo, humedeciéndolo rápidamente. Escuchaba a lo lejos las pisadas de la pelirosa, y aumento la velocidad, pero teniendo cuidado en no resbalar, pues el asfalto estaba sumamente liso.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

_**Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior**_

_**Has llenado con tu luz cada rincón**_

_**Es por ti que con tiempo mi alma siente**_

_**Diferente**_

_**¡Sólo tú!**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura y mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino**_

_**Sólo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

_**Por que vivo, para estar siempre contigo…**_

_**Contigo amor…**_

Estaba totalmente empapado, el viento jugaba en su contra, pero pronto pudo distinguir la silueta de la chica. Gruño mientras daba un salto y la detenía, lo único que no penso, fue que al hacerlo, haría resbalar a la chica y terminaría ambos tirados a la mitad de una avenida.

-¡Baka, qué haces aquí!-

-Te dije que no salieras-decía levantándose, pues estaba totalmente tirado sobre la chica.

-Puedo hacer lo que quieras, si de todas maneras ni confianza me tienes.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¡Qué no!-

-¡Demonios, Naruto!-

-Sakura-chan…-dijo tomando aire—Yo..

_--¡Quítense de ahí!—_

-¿Eh?-dijeron al unísono, dándose cuenta de que estaban a la mitad de una de las calles más transitadas, y un grupo de vendedores ambulantes venían hacia ellos.

-¡Oh Demonios!-exclamaron antes de saltar, cada uno en distinta dirección, parándose de alguna barda o techo.

-¡Bien, ahora me voy!-

Vio como se alejaba corriendo, suspiro, era mejor que todo se quedara ahí y que el tema de sus sentimientos no fuera tocado nunca más. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su apartamento, sintiendo como las gotas comenzaban a tardarse más en caer. ¡Perfecto, sólo salió a pescar un resfriado!

-

-

-

-

**Continuará…**

**Es todo, agradezco a:**

**sakuzumaki--lokis**

**Dark-Online--Yojeved**

**-**

**(De nuevo, gracias)**

**-**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	3. Si tú me quisieras

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y opiniones acerca de este fic. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que disfruten este capítulo, tanto como yo lo hize al escribirlo.**

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**_lara lara lara _**(Letra de canción)

§§§§ (Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

-

-

_-_

_-_

**Cáp. 03: Si tú me quisieras.**

Subía las escaleras, moviendo las piernas y brazos, escurriéndose el agua que caía libremente por su ropa. Se detuvo frente al departamento, sacudiendo la cabeza, botando agua por todos lados, giro la perilla y entro, tomando la toalla que minutos antes la pelirosa había usado. La miro por unos instantes, recordando cual linda se veía así, mojada, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas por la fricción de la toalla contra su rostro.

-¿Qué me pasa? Jamás me había comportado así.

Un ruido lo alertó, haciendo que soltara la toalla y prepara su kudai, que siempre traía entre sus ropas, no estaba de más ir preparado para algún ataque sorpresa. Se asomó, buscando aquel extraño sonido, encontrando la radio encendida, con las noticias del clima, a voz de un señor algo gangoso.

-Viejo estúpido—decía guardando el arma.

-_Gracias Hoshi, ahora, volvamos con nuestra estación, que nos traerán más música._

-¡No! Estoy harto de esas canciones—decía acercándose dispuesto a apagar el aparato.

-_Ahora, los dejamos con esta canción que se titula, "Si tú me quisieras…"-_

Su mano se quedó a escasos centímetros de tocar el botón de apagado, extrañamente el título lo había paralizado. Escucho el sonido de una batería y otros instrumentos, y al instante la voz de una mujer.

**Si pretendemos**

**Que nada pasa entre tú y yo**

**Estar fingiendo**

**Es culpa de los dos**

**En silencio grito al viento**

**Que se despida entre el sol**

**Quiero el valor para que hoy**

**Te diga quien soy yo**

Un gruñido algo animal escapo de la boca de Naruto, esa canción ya no le estaba gustado. Entre él y Sakura, nunca, que escuchara el mundo, nunca iba a pasar algo. Y si llegara, sería una pelea o cuando mucho una tierna amistad. Pero la segunda estrofa, pues, sí tenía algo de valor.

-¿Seré tan valiente para decirte cuanto te quiero?-

Cerró los ojos analizándolo—Sé que tú lo sabes, pero finges, y eso me lastima.

**No puedo m****ás **

**No puedo callarme sí…**

**Yo te amo**

**Para siempre así será.**

Se sonrojo, eso tenía mucha verdad, demasiada. Recordó aquel día cuando se hizo pasar pos Sasuke¡casi la besa! Pero, cuando lo analizo bien, le dolió bastante, pues a quien en verdad ella deseaba besar, era al chico del clan Uchida, no a él.

-Demonios, Sakura-chan.

**Y si tú…**

**Me quisieras**

**Bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti**

**Y sí tú…**

**Me quisieras**

**Y me permitieras hacerte más feliz**

**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí **

**Para mí**

**Para vivir la vida**

**Para ti**

**Y llenar la mía ven a mí…**

Suspiro, tomando nuevamente la toalla, intentando ignorar todo lo que esa canción decía, lo paso por su sedoso cabello rubio, pero pudo detectar, ese perfume que se había impregnado en la toalla.

-El aroma de Sakura-chan…

La tomo, mirándola por unos instantes, antes de fruncir el ceño, lanzándola lejos de él. Y llevarse las manos a la cabeza de ira, gruñendo levemente.

**Y aunque talvez tú pienses **

**Que es un poco arriesgado**

**Quiero decirte que también**

**Yo estoy temblando**

**Y tengo miedo que quizás**

**Todo sea en vano**

**Al menos yo te pido que**

**Hay que intentarlo.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**(Minutos antes)**

-¡Ya llegué!-

-¡Sakura!-

-Mamá, no, quiero estar sola.

-Pero…

-No.

Subió las escaleras, lanzándose a la cama. Se dio unas cuentas vueltas, hasta quedarse frente a frente con el control del estéreo, lo tomo y busco una estación.

-Naruto, baka, eso es lo que es, un baka.

Encontró una, que le agradó un poco la música, y lanzó el control lejos de ella, intentando tranquilizarse con la melodía. Aunque, al escuchar la letra, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Soltó un bufido, antes de darse la vuelta y quedar cara a cara con el estéreo, escuchando con más atención la letra.

**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí**

**Para mí**

**Para vivir la vida**

**Para ti**

**Y llenar la mía**

**Ven a mí…**

-Naruto…--dijo soñadoramente.

Se giro, quedando ahora viendo al techo ¿qué le pasaba? Según ella, estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun, pero, ese niño, tenía un "no sé que" que la traía algo confundida, no, la palabra correcta era, loca.

-Yo no lo puedo querer, es un baka.

-_Un baka muy lindo_—agregó su Inner.

-¡Oh, demonios!-

**Si me detienes**

**Te digo desde hoy**

**Que aunque lo intentes**

**No lo decido yo.**

**Entre tanta, tanta gente**

**Me apareciste al corazón**

**¿Y qué hago yo?**

**Se enamoró, no puedo decirle no.**

Un fugaz sonrojo corrió por sus mejillas, tonta canción, tonto artista, tonto aparato y tonta ella por haberse enamorado de un tonto como ese. ¡Maldición! Era imposible, ella, la que lo había detestado por tantos años, ahora estaba prendada a él, y no lo podía negar, le preocupaba demasiado el como se encontraba aquel, joven, pues niño, nada que ver.

Bueno, la forma de ser, seguía siendo algo infantil, pero físicamente…

_-¡Traigan una cubeta, que a Sakura ya se le cae la baba!—decía su Inner._

-Lo quiero, y no sé como me fui a enamorar de él, simplemente no lo entiendo.

**No puedo más**

**No puedo callarme sí**

**Yo te amo**

**Para siempre así será.**

-¡Ugh!—grito lanzándose contra la almohada, gritando con ira y a la vez frustación

**Y si tú…**

**Me quisieras**

**Bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti**

**Y sí tú…**

**Me quisieras**

**Y me permitieras hacerte más feliz**

**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí **

**Para mí**

**Para vivir la vida**

**Para ti**

**Y llenar la mía ven a mí…**

Sentado allí, con su cabeza siendo sostenida por sus manos, pensando calmadamente todo lo que esa estúpida canción tenía para decirle. Cada palabra, frase¡todo! Era exactamente lo que pensaba, pero que de su mente no era capaz de escapar.

-Me odio a mí mismo.

**Y aunque talvez tú pienses **

**Que es un poco arriesgado**

**Quiero decirte que también**

**Yo estoy temblando**

**Y tengo miedo que quizás**

**Todo sea en vano**

**Al menos yo te pido que**

**Hay que intentarlo.**

Si seguía así de apretada contra la almohada, se quedaría sin aire en poco tiempo, pero lo que más quería era morirse en ese mismo instante, es que simplemente no podía explicarse como fue a cometer tal…tal…ta…

_-Tal pecado, por que ese chico es un sacrilegio__ andante._

-Mmmm…-añadió, levantando su cabeza—Oh Naruto…

**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí**

**Para mí**

**Para vivir la vida**

**Para ti**

**Y llenar la mía**

**Ven a mí…**

Se levanto, dirigiéndose a su habitación, aún con la radio puesta a todo volumen, la canción estaba por finalizar y así, podría descansar. Mañana sería otro día, de entrenamiento, con Sai y Sakura-chan.

-Ugh¿y si digo que me enfermé?—decía tirándose en la cama.

**Y si tú…**

**Si tú me quisieras yo…**

**Ahhh…**

**Y sí tú…**

**Bajaría el cielo amor…**

**Na na…**

**Na na……**

Cerraron los ojos, intentado despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos que por un solo día los habían abrumado tanto. Se dejarían llevar al mundo de los sueños, pero estaban concientes que en unas cuantas horas despertarían, para ver un nuevo día y encontrarse nuevamente.

-

-

-

-

**_Continuará…._**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**_Buffy...tacha...sakuzumaki..._**

**_Yojeved...sakurass...Dark-Online...lokis_**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

****

**...atte: TanInu...**

**((((Reviews))))**

**__**


	4. Más

**Hola a todos, me he tardado muy poco en la continuación¿no lo creen? Jeje, en sí, la acabé mucho antes, pero quería ver si más personas dejaman reviews ;3 y bueno, dejando toda la explicación a parte, les dejo la continuación, que espero sea de su agrado.**

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**_lara lara lara _**(Letra de canción)

§§§§ (Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

-

-

_-_

_-_

**Cáp. 04: Más**

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación, iluminándola levemente. Un travieso rayo golpeó la cara de la chica, haciendo que se revolviera entre las sábanas, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Escuchaba cantar las aves, el sol le daba directamente a los ojos y podías escuchar la voz de su medre en la cocina. Maldijo mentalmente mientras se incorporaba lentamente, con el cabello todo alborotado y los ojos un poco rojos.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-_Me importa tres cuartos, quiero seguir durmiendo—decía su Inner con pereza._

Su mirada recorrió su habitación, buscando el estúpido reloj despertador. Lo encontró en el buró, el único problema, era la hora que tenía.

-¡Oh Kami, es tardísimo!-

Por primera vez, se le había echo extremadamente tarde, salió corriendo de la cama, con dirección al baño para darse una ducha, arreglarse, cambiarse y todo lo que normalmente hacía. El único problema, es que solo contaba con quince míseros minutos.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Bostezo sonoramente, sin importarle quien le escuchase, de cualesquier forma se encontraba solo. Camino con toda calma, listo para hacinarse, según su reloj aún faltaban más de cuarenta minutos. Tomó su ropa, y se metió la baño.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-¡Ya me voy!-

-¿No vas a desayunar nada, Sakura?-

-No me da tiempo.

-No te vayas a desmayar

-No soy tan débil—y con eso finalizó de preparar un "desayuno flash" , y salir corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-Hay Sakura, Sakura…

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Caminaba tan tranquilo, admirando las aves revolotear por el cielo. Le agradaba mucho ver, que las nubes de tormenta habían desaparecido. Y ahora, en su lugar se encontraba el astro rey, iluminando toda la ciudad.

-Esto es tan bello, dattebayo.

Un extraño ruido le alertó, parecía como si un camión o una caravana de animlaes viniera a toda velocidad. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sólo para sentir como era lanzado por los aires, hasta estrellarse contra el asfalto.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, dattebayo?—decía muy aturdido.

-¡Naruto!-

-¿Eh?—agregó levantando la cabeza, buscando la voz tan conocida--¿Sakura-chan?-

-¿Qué haces allí¿No ves que es muy tarde?-

-Hum…

Se levanto, y vio a la pelirosa, parecía como si hubiera corrido millas, levanto una ceja al ver lo mal peinada que estaba, se acerco lentamente, pasando su mano por la cabeza de la chica, intentando aplacar su cabellera, que por el viento y la velocidad, había quedado muy alborotada.

-Naruto…

-_¡Qué esas manos se pasen por otros lados!-_

-Maldición…--decía al sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, provocándole un sonrojo.

-¿Te resfriaste, Sakura-chan?-

-No¿por qué preguntas?-

-Es que tu frente está caliente.

El sonrojo aumentó aún más, sacudió su cabeza, alejándose del rubio, haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a trabajar, nuevamente, y por consiguiente…

-¡Es tardísimo!—y sin medir sus actos, tomó la mano del chico, arrastrándolo hasta donde habían quedado con Sai y Kakashi.

Corrían como unos locos, esquivando algunos carros de comida, puestos y una que otra persona. Sakura iba al frente, aún tomada de la mano de un ya sonrojado chico. Tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta, pero él sí. Y con el sólo contacto de sus manos, era suficiente para ponerlo muy rojo.

Pasaron cerca de un chico, que tenía la radio puesta, escuchando una balada, que llego muy dentro en los oídos del rubio, tocando el corazón.

**Todo cambió**

**Cuando te vi**

**Jamás imaginé…**

**Que habría….**

**Un corazón, fuera de mí**

**Sintiendo lo que yo**

**Sentía…**

_-¡Oh demonios!-_pensó el chico reconociendo la letra, estaba comenzando a odiar escuchar la radio. Suspiro, no tenía de otra, esa canción le iba a estar molestando todo el santo y día, acompañada de la imagen de ellos dos, corriendo por las calles, tomados de la mano.

**Fue tu voz**

**Tus labios también**

**Tu forma de ser**

**De niña y mujer**

**Tan solo sé que**

**Hoy te quiero…**

**¡Más!**

**¡Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida!**

**¡Más!**

**¿Si lo que tengo aquí de que serviría?**

**¡Más!**

**¿De que podría servir ya la respiración?**

**¿Muerto el corazón?**

Sintió como soltaba su agarre, estaban por llegar y cada vez menos se escuchaba la canción. Suspiro mucho más tranquilo cuando se detuvieron y encontraron a Kakashi y Sai sentado bajo uno de los árboles.

-Perdón por el retraso, Kakashi-sensei—decía Sakura haciendo reverencia, muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes.

-Hola Sai—le decía Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Hola Sakura, Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-preguntaba Sakura, mirando al rubio, que se mantenía muy silencioso, algún muy extraño en él.

-¿Le sucedió algo, Sakura-chan?-

-No—decía mirándolo--¡Naruto!-

-¡No grites, que no estoy sordo!-

-¡Huy, yo que me preocupo por ti, baka!-

Silencio sepulcral entre todos los presentes. Y así fue, como a pesar de la distancia, la canción se pudo seguir escuchando.

**Quiero decir que antes de ti**

**Jamás imaginé**

**Que un día**

**Iba a sentir algo así**

**Y que un amor tan mágico**

**Vivía**

**Su tu voz**

**Tus labios tal vez**

**Tu forma de ser**

**De niña y mujer**

Kakashi y Sai se miraron ¿Qué demonios les pasaba esos dos? La pelirosa se mantenía muy callada, expectante de cualquier movimiento de Naruto, mientras que el susodicho, estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez confundido por lo que había escuchado.

¿Preocupada? Sí, ella había estado preocupada en otras ocasiones¡Cuando casi se muere! Pero nunca cuando se quedaba callado. La miro un poco más, haciendo que sus orbes azules relucieran con los rayos solares. Notó como la chica bajaba la guardia y se sonrojaba levemente. Sonrió, estaba ganando.

**Tan solo sé que**

**Hoy te quiero…**

**¡Más!**

**¡Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida!**

**¡Más!**

**¿Si lo que tengo aquí de que serviría?**

**¡Más!**

**¿De que podría servir ya la respiración?**

**¿Muerto el corazón?**

Era la primera vez que lo veía así de ¿Expectante¿Provocador¿Analítico¡Sabe Kami, pero se veía tan sexy así! Con los rayos haciendo brillar sus cabellos, sus ojos clavados en ella, como si la devorara con la mirada. Y su piel tostada, al igual que sus cabellos, relucía con la luz solar.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sea lo que sea, estaba que se moría por ese chico, y ya no lo podía ocultar ni un segundo más.

**¡Más!**

**¡Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida!**

**¡Más!**

**¿Si lo que tengo aquí de que serviría?**

**¡Más!**

**¿De que podría servir ya la respiración?**

**¿Muerto el corazón?**

El viento sopló levemente, haciendo que los cabellos se ambos se balanceasen con él. Su compañero y sensei los seguían mirando, sin comprender, a medias, lo que pasaba entre ellos. Uno, pensaba que era una de sus muy comunes peleas causadas por una niñería. Otro, un poco más analítico, que había ocurrido algo especial entre ellos.

¿La idea más cercana? La de Sai.

El rostro de ambos se relajó y se sonrieron, la forma más simple y sencilla de arreglar los problemas. La pelirosa suspiro, y se dio la vuelta, mientras que el chico seguía con su sonrisa, le había ganado a la chica y había descubierto algo muy tentador como para dejarlo pasar.

Su compañera, sentía algo por él. No sabía si era algo sentimental o atracción física. Pero de que algo sentía, algo sentía. ¿Y él? Bueno, pues, pongámoslo así.

Haría lo que fuera por su pequeña Sakura.

**Desde el instante en que te vi**

**Mi vida ya no fue….**

**La misma…**

El sensei los miró y carraspeo un poco, era hora de empezar el entrenamiento, ya que en unos días tendría una misión muy importante. Una sonrisa cómplice pasó por sus mejillas, al pensar en los candidatos perfectos para ésta.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Continuará…_**

**_Gracias a:_**

**_Naru-Saku...sakurass...Nami-Haruno_**

**_sakuzumaki...Yojeved_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**...atte: TanInu...**

**(((((((((REVIEWS)))))))))**


	5. Todo Cambio

**Quisiera pedirles perdon por tantisima falta de ortografia, sin contar que no tengo la letra que va despues de la N, perdon que lo ponga asi, pero es que me frustro. No tengo computadora, esoty en la laptop, pero no puedo poner acentos ni la N/ ya que es una computadora americana, asi que me perdonaran. Espero que la continuacion sea de su agrado.**

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**_lara lara lara _**(Letra de canción)

§§§§ (Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

-

-

_-_

_-_

**Cap. 5: Todo Cambio**

El entrenamiento estaba casi a la mitad, Sai estaba algo alejado de sus companeros, segun el necesitaban tiempo para hablar de todo lo que en sus vidas pasaba, pero sinceramente, habia sido una idea algo tonta, pues entre ellos, este, no se habian dirigido palabra desde el incidente de la pelirosa, y por lo que se veia, no iba a pasar en mucho tiempo.

-Kakashi-sensei, que opina usted sobre lo que esta pasando entre Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan?

-He pensado en una mision especila para ellos, espero que no te moleste el no ir a acompanarlos.

-En absoluto.

-Entonces esta todo listo, ahora solo necesito la excusa perfecta para...

-Eh? Que ha dicho?

-Jeje--decia con una gota al mas vivo estilo anime--Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, no me hagas caso.

El chico simplemente levanto una ceja, presentia que su sensei tenia algo entre manos, y con lo que sabia de sus antiguos planes, senria algo pervertido, muy pevertido y a la ver divertido, bueno, no para los involucrados.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Caminaba cabiszbajo hacia su departamento, estaba feliz y a la vez triste. Estaba conciente de lo que la pelirosa pensaba de EL, lo unico que le tenia algo preocupado era el hecho de que su sensei les diera la noticia de la tonta mision a una de las aldeas escondida entre las montanas, ellos dos, solos, bueno no tan solos, Kakashi iria, cierto?. Maldijo mentalmente, subiendo las escaleras, seguramente seria un viaje que no iba a olvidar...

-Chikuzo, Sakura-cha...

§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Como estuvo el entrenamiento, Sakura?

-Bien mama, bien...

-Pues para ser bien, esta muy, pero muy decaida.

-No te preocupes, es solo que estoy algo cansada.

-Hmp, no me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien.

-Yo...

Una especia de Deja Vu le invadio, el y ella, en su departamento, hablando del porque de la negacion del muchacho, y el negandose rotundamente a decir una sola palabra. Ahora comprendia, tal vez o queria que supiera lo que en realidad pensaba o sentia, pero ella solo se estaba preocupando, como ahora que su madre preguntaba.

-Te cuento luego.

Subio a su habitacion, cerrando la puerta de golpe y tirandose a la cama, respirando con dificultad. Rodo un poco, quedando frente a la fotografia del antiguo equipo 7, estaba tan cambiado que era impresionante. Ahi se veia como un nino algo travieso, exageradamente molesto y muy inquieto. Pero ahora, bueno, no habia cambiado mucho que digamos. Pero existia ese "no se que", que le hacia ver tan maduro y sexy que simplemente le era imposible negarse a tal bocado tan apetitoso.

-Oh Naruto, que me has echo?

-_Te enredo en su red de sensualidad y tu como mosca, caiste redondida en sus brazos...oh, pero que daria por caer en esos brazos y empujarlo a la cama!_

_-_Que!?--exclamo notablemente sonrojada--No pienses en tonterias, no quiero eso, no soy asi...

-_Cuanto quieres perder?_

-Ugh, me detesto.

_-Yo tambien lo haria, si el chico que me gusta ha estado frente y ahora que lo tengo casi contra mi cara no puedo aceptarlo, khe, nena, por Kami, por ese chico cualquiera pagaria una fortuna, y no lo dudo, con ese cuerpo que tiene..._

La mente de la joven ninja comenzo a divagar, imaginando al rubio, con el pecho totalmente decubierto, algo mojado al igual que sus rizos dorados que adornaban su cabeza, y como las gotas corrian tan libremente por su bronceado torso. Sus labios se movia, pronunciando su nombre de una manera tan tentadora que se sentia morir. Sus mejillas estaban ya tan rojas como un tomate bien maduro, y su cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo.

_-Imaginate esos brazos, rodeandote protectoramente--decia su Inner con los ojos en forma de corazon y una gota de baba escurriendo por su menton--Sus labios recorriendo el cuello, mordiendolo de vez en cuando y sus manos, Oh!--exclamaba abrazandose a si misma--recorriendo la espalda con movimientos tan...tan...tan..._

-Kyyyyaaaaa!!--grito, exageradamente roja--Basta, basta, basta...--murmuraba poniendose la almohada en la cabeza, no queria seguir imaginando a ese chico haciendo, haciendo...Oh demonios, odiaba cuando su Inner se ponia en su contra y le hacia pensar cosas tan, tan, atrevidas.

-Sakura, estas bien?

-Si mama.

-Para que te relajes, deberias escuchar el radio.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, miro el aparato y fruncio el ceno, todas las veces que habia escuchado ese aparato, hacia sido solo para echarle en cara todo lo que sentia por el rubio, pero que podia hacer, ya habia caido en la tentasion y pues...

Tomo el control y lo encendio, escuchando una guitarra y un piano sonar lentamente, relajandola de momento antes de escuchar la voz de un joven sonar en las bocinas.

**Todo cambio**

**Cuando te vi...ohhh**

**De blanco y negro a color**

**Me converti**

**-**

**Y fue tan facil, querete tanto**

**Algo que no imaginaba**

**Fue entregarte mi amor**

**Con una mirada**

Definitivamente esta estaba peor que las demas. Suspiro recargandose en la cama, y dejando que la letra entrara y saliera de ella, dejandole su mensaje muy bien grabado en su mente. Por cada estrofa, le llegaba un pensamiento acerca del chico, aunque habian cosas que no le agradaban mucho. Cuando lo conocio, rechazado por los demas, y ella seguia a todos solo por ser aceptada, aunque hubieron ocaciones en las que queria ir y silenciar a todos, pedir que lo dejaran en paz, pues el no tenia nada de culpa.

-Oh Naruto...

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Salia de la ducha, completamente empapado y solo una toalla le tapaba de la cadera hacia abajo. Entro a su cuarto, dispuesto a cambiarse cuando miro el tonto radio sobre la mesa, camino lentamente, antes de apretar el boton de encendido, y escuchar una estupida tonada que tenia mucho que decirle.

-Demandare a esa estacion, esta en mi contra!--exclamo mirando con ira divertida a la radio.

**Todo temblo, dentro de mi**

**El universo escribio**

**Que fueras para mi**

**Y fue tan facil**

**Querete tanto**

**-**

**Algo que no imaginaba**

**Fue perder el amor**

**Simplemente paso**

**Y todo tuyo ya soy**

-Kuzo, kuzo, kuzo, chikuzo!--gritaba el rubio con un grunido mientras terminaba de ponerse la pijama, si no se controlaba ese aparatito terminaria volando por el cielo en unos cuantos minutos, pero, la cancion aun tenia muchas cosas que hacerle entender.

**Antes que pase mas**

**Tiempo contigo amor**

**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

**-**

**Antes de que te ame mas**

**Escucha por favor**

**Dejame decir que todo te di**

**-**

**Y no hay como explicar**

**Algo menos**

**Simplemente asi lo senti**

**Cuando te vi..**

**Ho!**

Cuando la vio, creyo que se trataba de un angel, quedo prendado a ella y no lo puede negar. Muchas cosas habian pasado entre ellos, peleas, rinas, sonrisas, lagrimas. Pero el siempre hacia lo posible para arreglar todo, y ver en su niveo rostro una sonrisa.

-Sakura, espero estar en lo correcto de lo que siento po ti, y lo que imagino que tu sientes por mi...

**Me sorprendio todo de ti**

**De blanco y negro a color me converti**

**Se que no es facil**

**Decir te amo**

**-**

**Yo tampoco lo esperaba**

**Pero asi es el amor**

**Simplemente paso**

**Y todo tuyo ya soy**

-Naruto, eres tan baka...--decir tiernamente mirando la fotografia.

Aun no estaba conciente de que ese chico que habia detestado gran parte de su infancia, se encontrara ahora tan clavado en su corazon. Decir "te amo" esta clasificada como una de las frases mas dificiles de decir en la edad adolescente, por que? solo Kami lo sabe. Pero para ella, seria una de las batallas mas dificiles...decirle a ese nino lo que por el sentia.

-Manana, la mision, el y yo solos...--decia ida.

_-Solos, en un solitario bosque, abrazados...--decia su Inner con mirada de picardia--He escuchado que el calor corporar es una de las mejoras formas de calentar a alguien y cuando hay menos ropa, mejor._

Abrio sus ojos de golpe, definitivamente tendria que mantener distancia del rubio durante el camino, o no sabria de lo que seria capaz.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Amanecia con lentitud, el sol se colaba entre las persianas de una habitacion vacia. Su dueno se habia levantado bastante temprano para asistir puntual a la mision que su sensei le habia impuesto a el y a su companera.

-Si es una de las locas ideas de Kakashi-sensei, juro que el Rasengan que le lanzare lo mandara contra el muro de los Hokages.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Hola Sakura, espero que hayas descansado.

-Claro que si sensei.

-Solo hay que esperar al inpuntual de...ah! ahi viene.

Automaticamente se dio la vuelta, intentando encontrar al rubio. Era su imaginacion o no llevaba su tipico uniforme naraja. Kami! estaba echo todo un cuero. Si era su uniforme, solo que no estaba usando la chamarra. El pantalon estaba levemente entallado, haciendo notar su trasero, mientras que la camisa negra, que si estaba pegada a su torso, hacia notar los desarrolados musculos del toraz, brazos y antebrazos.

Se relamio los labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el sensei que solo sonrio con picardia. El rubio se acerco, mirandola con detenimiento y sonriendo para sus adentros. Le encantaba ver a su pequena sonrojada levemente, tomando la tela de su falda rosa con fuerza y con el rostro algo bajo, mirandolo de reojo.

-Buenos dias Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-Chan.

-Hola Naruto.

-Buenos dias Naruto-kun...

-Desde cuando...?

-Que? Por una vez en la vida no te puedo llamar de buena manera, si no te gusta, no te vuelvo a decir asi--decia intentando salvar su momento de ida y haber dicho algo, asi. Ella solo habia llamado a muy pocas personas asi, entre ellas. Sasuke.

-Jeje, bueno, creo que estaran listos para la mision, cierto?

-Si Kakashi-sensei.

Caminaron hacia la entrada, deteniendose al ver que su sensei no iba tras ellos. No seria capaz de...

**Antes que pase mas**

**Tiempo contigo amor**

**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

**-**

**Antes de que te ame mas**

**Escucha por favor**

**Dejame decir que todo te di**

**-**

**Y no hay como explicar**

**Algo menos**

**Simplemente asi lo senti**

**Cuando te vi..**

**-**

**Todo cambio...**

**Cuando te vi...**

-No ira?--preguntaron al unisono.

-No, Tsunade-samma, me necesita, iran solos.

"Solos"

Palabra estupida, y estupidos ellos por no haberse dado cuenta del malevolo plan que el hombre habia planeado para ellos. Se miraron de reojo, sonrojandose involuntariamente, ese viaje iba a estar muy complicado y sabe Kami que cosas harian al estar tan...solos.

-

-

-

-

**_continuara..._**

**De nuevo les pido una disculpa por las faltas ortograficas...ahora van los agradecimientos.**

**-**

**-**

**Gracias a:**

**Buffy...Ana...Dark-Online...Yojeved**

**Naru-Saku...Masako Uchida...Nami-Haruno**

**Sakurass...mijael...AkitoxD**

**Gracias **

**-**

** atte: TanInu >> >> **

**(((((REVIEWS))))**


	6. Aquí

**Bueno, cada vez me tardo menos en hacer las continuaciones. Esta, pues, me gusto mucho como quedó, aunque tal vez no este muy larga como cualquiera de otro de mis fics, pero no sé, este fic en especial me ha agradado demasiado, siemrpe piesno, hoy lo sigo, y en una hora ya tengo la continuación. Es algo que no me explico, en cambio con los otros pueden ser semanas y no puedo terminar, me la paso encontrando errores. **

Bueno, ahora sí, se las dejo. De nuevo disculpas por el pasado capítulo que tuvo una gran cantidad de errores ortográficos. Me despido de momento, nos vemos abajo.

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**_lara lara lara _**(Letra de canción)

§§§§ (Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

-

-

_-_

_-_

**Cáp. 06: Aquí**

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse, sin siquiera doblar el cuello un poco para mirar de reojo. Unos tres metros se interponían entre ellos. Su sensei había sido muy inteligente, mandarlos a una misión solos, a una aldea situada en quien sabe que lugar entre las montañas. Era muy posible que dicha aldea ni existiera.

Gruñó para sus adentros, mirando muy disimuladamente a la chica, que se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, y sin despegar sus ojos esmeraldas del piso. Suspiro regresando su vista al frente, si seguían a ese paso, cada día se les haría más y más largo. Así que, cuanto más rápido fuera, más temprano acabaría esa misión.

-¡Sakura-chan, hay que darnos prisa!—gritó antes de salta al árbol más cercano.

Una exclamación de ira escapó de los labios de la pelirosa, antes de saltar al árbol más cercano y alcanzar a un chico que ya se encontraba a mínimo diez metros de distancia.

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Sakura-chan, hay que darnos prisa dattebayo!—gritaba mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, pero al instante ese semblante se borró, cuando una estrella ninja pasó cerca de ella, rozando su mejilla izquierda, tomando dirección hacia el kitsune. Su garganta se secó, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y se preparó para gritar.

-¡Naruto, cuidado!-

Justo a tiempo el chico esquivó el ataque, rozándole un poco su brazo, haciendo un leve corte en la carne. Lo que no pensaron fue que en cuestión de segundos, miles de agujas salieran disparadas hacia ellos.

Llegó junto al chico, justo para ver como esa nube negra ya se encontraba demasiado cerca como para esquivarla y salir ilesos. Se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero en lugar de eso sintió los fuertes brazos del rubio rodearle y empujarse a sí mismo, cayendo del árbol con gran agilidad. Un último ataque llegó, golpeando al muchacho antes de que lograra tocar el piso, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros, junto con la chica, para caer al piso de espaldas.

**_Estas aquí_**

**_Parada sin decirme que estas por mí_**

**_Y quieres que lo nuestro nunca se acabe_**

**_Pero no lo dices_**

**_Y ahora estoy aquí acostado_**

**_Y con mis manos aferrado a ti_**

**_Pidiéndole al destino que_**

**_Nunca me vaya a separar de ti..._**

Abrió sus ojos, y se puso de pie, preparando sus kunais y sus técnicas. La chica, por su parte escuchaba todo con gran atención, esperando oír otro ataque rompiendo el aire; unos pocos segundos pasaron antes de que sintiera la tierra vibrar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, preparando alguno de sus Jutsus.

-¡Hay viene!-

La tierra cedió, y de ella brotó un hombre vestido de una túnica negra. Su rostro se mantenía cubierto por una especie de cubre boca y en su brazo izquierdo tenía el escudo de la aldea de arena. Sonrió cínicamente, antes de lanzar uno de sus jutsus contra los jóvenes, haciendo que la tierra se levantara con violencia y salieran filosas estacas de ella.

Con agilidad lo esquivaron, y lanzaron sus propios ataques. La kunoichi golpeó con ferocidad la tierra, destrozando algunas de las estacas. Mientras que el rubio utilizo su Jutsu de duplicación de sombras, intentando asentar un golpe al ninja, pero sin resultado alguno.

-¡Insolentes, prepárense para perecer!-

**_Por que te amo_**

**_No sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti_**

**_Noches en vela desde que te vi_**

**_Y ahora estas en mí_**

**_Y yo pensando en que te extraño_…**

Abrió sus oscuros ojos mostrando ese brillo maligno que le caracterizaba entre los demás ninjas. Fue como un certero golpe al alma de los jóvenes, pues al instante sintieron como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, miro de reojo a la kunoichi, justo antes de que un tentáculo, al parecer, golpeaba a la joven para estrellarla contra un árbol hasta dejarla semiinconsciente.

-Naruto…

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, haciendo que los del rubio brillaran con un matiz rojizo. Un extraño Dejà Vu le golpeo, recordando esa batalla con Gaara, donde la chica también había quedado atrapada en el árbol.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, tronó sus nudillos mientras sentía como el Kyuubi comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo. El poder que despedía era impresionante a ojos de cualquiera que no conociera al muchacho. Su atacante retrocedió un paso al ver el enorme jutsu que frente a sus ojos se mostraba.

-El Kyuubi, pero, si había sido sellado…--murmuraba en temor, mirando como cuatro colas se formaban tras la esbelta figura del muchacho.

-Maldito, no te lo perdonaré…

Eso fue lo último que escucho de los labios del kitsune, luego silencio. Un profundo dolos recorrió su cuerpo, un grito desgarrador resonó en el bosque, seguido de una explosión.

Respiraba con dificultad, se sentía algo mareado y sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento, pero entonces recordó a la kunoichi, volteo hacia ella, estaba en el suelo, desmayada. Se acercó lentamente, tocó su cuello y checo que no tuviera ninguna herida grave.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de su compañera, era de los pocos y hermosos momentos que tenía para estar junto a ella, teniéndola solo para él. Como añoraba que en su corazón sólo se encontrara su nombre, pero estaba conciente de que era imposible.

**_Yo sé que…_**

**_Hiciste tantas cosas cuando estaba él_**

**_Y no supo apreciarte_**

**_Pues no supo ser_**

**_Lo que tú quieres_**

Mordió su labio inferior cuando delicadamente rozó sus apetitosos labios. En su cabeza tantas cosas habían salido a flote, obligándole a recordar aquel bendito momento cuando estuvo a punto de besarle como Sasuke, o cuando estaba por caer en sus brazos, gracias a un resbalón.

-Oh, Sakura-chan…--murmuro con la voz algo ronca y entrecortada.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, su cabeza le dolía a horrores y no era necesario explicar cuan exhausta se sentía. Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, escucho como su compañero murmuraba su nombre de una forma tan, excitante, que le mantuvo expectante de lo que iba a decirle.

-No sabes cuando he sufrido por ti, mi pequeña…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, intento pasar un poco de saliva pero le fue inútil. Se sentía nerviosa, estar así, sintiendo el aliento del rubio muy cerca de su rostro, y a la vez sus manos acariciando sus mejillas y labios era algo que daba mucho a la imaginación.

_-Oh, ese chico está pidiendo a gritos que te le lances encima y…_

No, bueno, sí, pero… ¡Arg! Apretó un poco los párpados, antes de abrir lentamente los ojos, veía bastante borroso, pero a pesar de eso, pudo distinguir sin problemas ese bello par de zafiros que sólo una persona poseía y que gracias a ellos la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Naruto…

**_Y ahora estoy aquí_**

**_Acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti_**

**_Pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya_**

**_A separar de ti..._**

Un sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas al sentir tan cerca al muchacho, quería alejarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, jamás había tenido a alguien tan cerca, y mucho menos al ese joven en especial. Tragó con algo de dificultad al enfocar su vista en sus labios¡Oh, Kami! Se veían tan tentadores. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Él casi sobre ella, ella paralizada, sin poder quitar la vista de sus tentativos labios. Un marco perfecto.

-_Vamos, no ves que parecen un par de bombones que te piden ser comidos cuanto antes._

¿Bombones¡Unas grandes, suaves y dulces bombones! Demonios, deseaba demasiado tenerlo sólo para ella. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior, esta situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos y si no hacía algo rápido, no podía recuperar su conciencia a tiempo. Y con su nueva personalidad, podría pasar a mayores.

**_Por que te amo…_**

**_No sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti_**

**_Noches en vela desde que te vi_**

**_Y ahora estas en mí…_**

La miraba, allí debajo de él, bastante sonrojada y nerviosa. Una tierna sonrisa adorno su rostro, llamando la atención de la kunoichi. Era ahora o nunca, se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, cerrando los ojos en el trayecto. No le importaba cuan fuerte sería el golpe, valdría la pena. Por un beso de esa chica, entraría al infierno y se volvería a meter.

¡Oh por Kami, la iba a besar, la iba a besar! Su corazón latía a mil, cada centímetro que el chico acortaba entre ellos eran dos latidos del corazón de la chica. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba muy cerca, sentía su aliento como golpeaba su cara. Maldición no se podía mover, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué hago, qué hago?--prensaba muy nerviosa.

_-¡Y todavía preguntas¡Lánzate sobre él y devóralo como si fuera un bombón!-_

**_¡Por qué te amo!_**

**_¡No sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti!_**

**_¡Noches en vela desde que te vi!_**

**_¡Y ahora estas en mí!_**

Cerró los ojos, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba listos los dos, sentía como cada vez estaba más cerca. Su corazón iba a estallar, y como su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto.

Un tierno contacto de labios, sintió como si de repente ya no estuviera tiraba en el piso, sino acostada en una suave nube. Esos labios, sabían a cielo, tan dulces, suaves, tan exquisitos y sensuales.

-_¿¡Cómo kuzo no van a saber a cielo, si estás besando a un ángel!?—pensaba su Inner desquiciada y con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho._

Jamás pensó que el besarla fuera algo tan hermoso y delicado. Siempre había soñado el saborear esos apetitosos labios y ahora tenía la dicha de hacerlo. Se separó un poco y sonrió, por primera vez en toda su existencia, agradecería a su sensei por la estúpida idea que había tenido.

**_…Te amo…_**

**_……Te amo…..._**

**_…...Te amo…..._**

-

-

-

-

**Continuará…**

**Eso ha sido todo, agradecimientos a:**

**-Buffy:** ¿Adicta? Sip, creo que yo tambien, que es mi propio fic. Weno, me alegra que te gustara tanto, aqui esta la continuacion qeu espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**-Dark-Online:** Bueno me alegra que a pesar de los problemas hayas podido leer el cap. y sobre los errores, pues en si no habian tantos, pero de todas maneras no me gusta mucho que mis fics tengan tantos errores.

**-Inuecchi-kun: **Gracias, aquí esta la conti

-**Narutokicksasseslikeme: **Gracias, aqí esta la continuación.

**-Jonathan: **jeje, yo hago lo mismo cuando las escribo, es un muy buen truco para tener una "música de fondo" gracias por el review.

**-Nami-Haruno: **Acabó el martirio, aca esta la continuación.

**-Masako Uchida: **jeje, ese chico tiene mucho potencial, ejem, (maldita pervertida ¬¬) O//O bueno, me alegra que te guste el fic, en realidad me gusta especificar mucho las cosas y más cuando se trata de los protagonistas, y mucho más los hombres. Por ejemplo con InuYasha me puedo echar casi media página en describirlo sin camisa xD

-**ShinjiKun112: **Gracias, si he considerado hacerlos mucho más largos, pero como casi todos los caps los tengo perfectamente planeados, pues, no sé cuanto les pueda alargar.

**-Mera-chan: **Gracias, creo que a todos les ha gustado el ver a Naruto con el pecho descubierto o con una camisa pegada ¿cierto? ;3 (me incluyo a mí misma)

**-AkitoxD: **listo, no me tarde tanto en actualizar, gracias por seguir el fic.

**-Yojeved:** gracias por todo lo que has dicho, me alegra mucho que me des tu opinion tan abiertamente. Lo el lemon, si habrá uno, pero no será muy explícito y abierto, sino más tierno y relajado. No sé como explicarlo, pero para eso aún falta unos tres o tal vez cuatro capítulos. Jeje, gracias por estar en los caps y sip, me ire a dar una vuelta por tus fics.

**Bueno, ya terminé, de nuevo gracias a todos.**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((((((REVIEWS)))))))**


	7. Ven a Mí

**Hey, aca estoy de nuevo con uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Kami, me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero que sea de su agrado leerlo. Jeje, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que faltan como cuatro o cinco capítulos para que el fic llegue a su fin. Sin más anuncios o chismes que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

**-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)**

**-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

_**lara lara lara **_**(Letra de canción)**

**§§§§ (Separación)**

**((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)**

**-**

**-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 07: Ven a Mí.**

Se encontraban sentados, cerca del árbol donde la kunoichi había sido herida. No se miraban, estaban muy sonrojados y por lo tanto no cruzaban palabra alguna, necesitaban que el tiempo pasara un poco rápido, o que uno de ellos se armara de valor como para plantar una conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con el beso que minutos antes había sucedido y que gracias a él, todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ellos, se revolviera.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos de seguir.

-Sí, está anocheciendo.

Suficiente con eso, ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, y recogieron sus mochilas, para encaminarse a un lugar seguro para pasar al noche, pues ya habían perdido mucho tiempo valioso. Las nubes eran de tormenta, el viento hacía bailar las ramas de los grandes árboles, mientras que las aves chillaban por el brusco movimiento de sus nidos.

-Se acerca una tormenta—decía el rubio sin mirar a su compañera.

-Hay que darnos prisa.

Aceleraron el paso, podían sentir ese fresco aroma de lluvia que el viento traía consigo. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, y ambos maldijeron mentalmente cuando la tormenta se soltó. Totalmente mojados corrían, hasta que a lo lejos pudieron distinguir una raíz algo levantada, y que gracias a eso se había formado un tipo de cueva.

Entraron lo más rápido que pudieron, antes de escuchar como los primeros relámpagos tronaban en el oscuro cielo; el chico sacudió su pelo, haciendo botar unas cuantas gotas en todas direcciones, mientras que la chica se limitó a gruñir mientras sacaba una toalla de su mochila.

-Sécate con esto, baka.

-Eh, gracias, Sakura-chan—dijo sonrojado y algo aturdido por tanto sacudir su cabeza.

Se paso la toalla por la cabeza y un extraño Dèja Vu cruzó por su mente, al poder detectar esa suave fragancia a cerezos que acaban de florecer. El aroma de Sakura. Sonrió para sí mismo, mientras disimuladamente aspiraba el fino aroma.

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto un poco sonrosada al ver como aspiraba de su toalla.

-Eh, nada, jeje—respondió nervioso, con una gotita correr por su frente.

-La tormenta está empeorando.

-Sí—respondió mirando hacia fuera.

Las gotas caían fuertemente, haciendo retumbar la corteza del árbol, suspiro y movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando de reojo al chico que tenía la vista fija en el exterior. Agudizó un poco su vista, al ver como una gota corría por la mejilla del joven kitsune. Abrió levemente la boca¿Era acaso una lágrima? No sabía muy bien, podría ser una rebelde gota que escapo de su dorada melena, para rodar por su bronceado rostro, pero también podría ser una solitaria lágrima que brotó por tormentosos recuerdos que le carcomían el alma.

-¿Naruto?-

Él parpadeo un par de veces y volteo a ver a la chica, sus orbes mostraban una infinita tristeza, y ella no podía entender el porque de ese abismo vacío en tan hermosos ojos. Iba a preguntar, pero el chico se levanto y se encaminó un poco más adentro para seguir secando su cabello.

-¿Qué tienes, Naruto?—pensó para sí misma, mirándolo un poco, para luego regresar su mirada hacia la tormenta que afuera se desarrollaba.

_**Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba  
Escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba  
Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito  
Que hubiera dado mi vida  
Por curarte las heridas**_

Acerco un poco sus rodillas a su barbilla, abrazándolas con sus brazos, y en sus esmeraldas ojos se reflejaba la aflicción y la preocupación al no saber ni entender lo que en el corazón de aquel muchacho habitaba.

Nuevamente lo volvió a ver, pero esta vez él venía hacia ella, con su propia toalla. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se sentó a su lado y puso la toalla sobre sus hombros.

-Debes de secarte, Sakura-chan.

-Gracias, Naruto—respondió tomando la toalla y pasándola por su cabello, rostro y brazos. Ahora era ella quien aspiraba ese varonil aroma que comenzaba a aturdirla y adormecer sus sentidos, dejando todo el poder del cuerpo al corazón.

-_Huele tan bien, parece veneno..._

-Un veneno que te adormece y te controla a la vez—murmuro inconscientemente, llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Veneno¡Te hirió ese maldito!—gritó exaltado.

-¿Eh? No, es sólo que recordé algo que me dijo Tsunade-samma en una de sus lecciones, perdona.

-No te preocupes, Sakura.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando le llamo sólo por su nombre, sin tantas formalidades; discretamente lo miró de reojo y notó sus mejillas levemente rojas. Era un niño muy tierno; sonrió para sus adentros, mientras seguía secándose el cuerpo.

_**Ven a mí, te cuidare**_

_**Te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
Y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, **_

_**Por dios ven a mi  
Te buscaré  
Y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
Ven a mi  
Ven a mi**_

Maldición, por su ensoñación había olvidado como debía de decirle, ahora creerá que es un vulgar. La miro un poco, viendo como la tela pasaba por sus níveos brazos, removiendo las gotas que ahí se habían posado. Qué daría por ser esa toalla, y quitar cada una de esas gotas con sus besos.

Bien, perfecto, esto era excelente; Kakashi lo había contagiado¡Magnífico, era un total pervertido! Golpe directo a la cara cuando la toalla rozó su fino cuello y ella sacudió un poco su cabello, provocándole al pobre chico una parálisis momentánea.

-Chikuzo, me quiere matar…--murmuro muy bajito, para que ella no pudiera escuchar nada.

Se mordió el labio, intentando reaccionar y rápidamente miro hacia otra dirección. Cualquier cosa podría ser mejor que estar pensando cuantas cosas podría hacer su lengua en el cuello de la kunocihi.

Las gotas cada vez se tardaban más en caer, anunciando que la tormenta estaba pronta a finalizar. Suspiro un poco más tranquilo, ahora aunque sea podría distraerse en otra cosa.

-Naruto, gracias por la toalla—dijo extendiéndola junto a la suya que estaba tendida en una de las raíces que sobresalían dentro de la cueva.

-Eh, no hay de que Sakura...-Chan.

Oh, demasiado bello para ser verdad. Un extraño sonido gutural se escuchó de la garganta de la chica, verdaderamente le había agradado que él la llamara sólo por su nombre, que agradado¡le había encantado! Pero bueno, tendría que esperar a que ese momento se volviera a repetir.

-Ya ha terminado, deberíamos seguir.

No, eso si que no. Debía de pensar la excusa perfecta para que se quedaran en la cueva, además ya estaba un poco cansada y sus ropas se encontraban casi escurriendo. Quería cambiarse, y que él también lo hiciera.

_-No eres tan tonta, huy, lo tendrás solo para ti y con tan poca ropa._

No, sólo quería que se cambiar esa ropa mojada; lo que menos deseaba era que enfermase. Aunque conociéndolo bien, iba a ser muy poco improbable que lo hiciera. Ella era santa, su Inner no. Ella lo quería ayudar para que no enfermase. Su Inner lo quería ayudar a desatar sus pantalones. Entre ella y su Inner había una gran diferencia.

-Naruto, creo que deberíamos pasar la noche aquí, además, me quiero cambiar.

¡Boom! Su corazón casi salió disparado del pecho del pobre muchacho. No, no lo iba a soportar, ella, cambiándose, cerca de él, solos, en una cueva. Maldición mucha tentación para el cuerpo y corazón.

-Sí, no hay problema, saldré mientras te cambias.

-De acuerdo, luego lo podrías hacer tú, para que no enfermases—respondió levemente sonrosada.

Ok, si no hubiera estado medio recargado en la pared, hubiera caído de puritita cara contra el suelo. Tragó un poco de saliva, mientras volteaba a ver a la chica que ya sacaba su ropa de su mochila.

-Lo haré Sakura-chan, cuando termines.

-Bien—dijo asintiendo.

_**Yo sé que tendrás razones para el amor  
Pero sólo una palabra borrará tu dolor  
Tienes que probarme no te vallas  
Porque estoy lleno de besos  
Y quiero curarte el alma**_

Salió de la cueva, con el corazón al borde de un ataque y respirando de forma irregular. Aspiro un poco de aire fresco, llenando sus pulmones e intentando calmar su desbocado corazón. Miro de nuevo hacia la cueva, donde posiblemente la chica se encontraría con poca ropa.

-Ah, llegando a la aldea, pediré que me hagan una revisión para ver si lo pervertido se puede contagiar.

-¡Naruto, ya puedes pasar!-

-Me lleva, espero que me ayudes zorro del demonio o voy a morir por culpa de un ataque al corazón.

Se acerco lentamente a la cueva, pero antes de entrar se encontró con la chica, que ya salía para dejarle cambiar. Tsk, esperaba por menos ver "algo" distinto. Maldijo mentalmente mientras entraba a la cueva.

Ahora era ella la que estaba algo aturdida con tan sólo imaginarse el chico con el torso descubierto y algo húmedo gracias a la lluvia. Se sentó en una de las raíces, y dejo que su mente volara un poco. Aunque había partes donde debía de reaccionar, pues pasaban por mucho lo que ella tenía planeado.

-Oh Naruto, como quisiera…

_-¡Quitarte toda la ropa con mi boca!-_

-¡No!-

_**Ven a mi, te cuidare  
Te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
Y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi  
Te buscaré  
Te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
**_

Se asomó por la entrada, buscando a la kunoichi con la mirada, se secaba un poco el torso con la toalla, mientras que su otra mano, mantenía su camisa sujeta. Y allí la encontró, mirando hacia la cueva, y notó como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y a pesar de la distancia, pudo distinguir como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Sakura-chan?-

La boca de la chica se encontraba abierta, y sus ojos enfocados en aquel bronceado torso que se distinguía a medias, pues el chico no estaba totalmente afuera. Pero de cualesquier forma, podía distinguir a la perfección esos anchos hombros y una parte del bien formado pecho del muchacho.

Se mordió el labio inferior, al imaginarse ella atrapada en esos fuertes brazos, pero todo acabó de golpe cuando la camisa negra cubrió el bronceado torso, finalizando la función para la chica.

_-¡Oh! Tan bueno que se estaban poniendo todo…_

Se levanto de donde se encontraba y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la cueva, para reunirse con su compañero y ambos entrar a la cueva para poder descansar. Al pasar junto a él, un escalofrío le recorrió al ver como la camisa se pegaba un poco al torso que a pesar de haber sido secado, se mantenía levemente húmedo. Tal vez por la acalorada situación, y la hermosa mirada de la kunoichi clavada en su cuerpo.

-¿Cenaremos algo?—pregunto sintiendo como su estómago rugía

-Traje algo de…--decía buscando en su mochila, se había preparado demasiado bien para la misión—Ramen.

-¡¡Oh Sakura-chan, gracias!!—gritó antes de lanzarse contra la chica y abrazarla con fuerza, provocando sensaciones inadecuadas para la chica.

_**Ven a mi, te cuidare  
Te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
Y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi  
Te buscaré  
Te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
**_

Su corazón latía desbocado, ahora si podría decir que la suerte existía y la magia igual. Deseo con toda su alma ser apresada entre esos brazos y ¡Oh, sorpresa¿En dónde se encontraba? En esos fuertes brazos. Tragó un poco de dificultad, mientras sentía como el chico se separaba, con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos celestes brillando mucho.

-No hay de que, Naruto…--dijo intentando parecer tranquila.

-¡Iré a buscar leña!—gritó antes de salir como alma que persigue el diablo, en busca de madera.

Cuando se encontró sola, se dejó caer de espaldas, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y su respiración algo acelerada. Se llevó al mano al pecho, sólo llevaban un día de la misión y ya la había besado y abrazado. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando fueran a la mitad de la prueba.

-Naruto, no sé que jutsu usaste, pero me has embrujado.

Sonrió mientras sentía como su corazón se calmaba con cada latido, ahora sólo debía esperar a que el chico regresara y prepara la cena y para poder dormir tranquilos. Sí, dormir, uno a cada lado de la cueva y con un gran margen de distancia. Y con algun jutsu de protección. Sip, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

_-Si, aja, eso lo quiero ver…_

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Jeje, ya ven por que me gustó tanto. Bueno, agradeceré a todos los que me han apoyado con un review en el capítulo pasado.**

**-Yojeved: **Jeje, de verdad muchas gracias, me alegra tener una admirado cuando se trata de fic de Naruto, y si te soy sincera, tenía mucho miedo cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, pues sentía que el fic no tendría éxito, pero ahora, a casi más de la mitad de este, me alegra mucho haberlo puesto. Y, sobre lo que un nuevo fic, mm...sí, hay uno apenas preparándose, pero no adelantaré nada, y la pareja, NaruX Saku ;3

**Masako Uchida:** ¡Beso, beso! ahh, adoré esa parte, y esta también me gusta bastante. ¿Quieren un adelanto sbore la canción que pondré en el Lemon? Mmmm...Se llama, "Bésame la Boca" de Ricardo Montaner, hermosura de canción. Jeje, aviso para los que gustan de poner la canción mientras que leen.

**Narutos fan: **Me alegra que te ayude a descubrir canciones, jeje, en realidad, las canciones que he puesto en el fic, son mis preferidas y las que más me llegan T-T es algo traumante pero a la vez inspirador.

**Uzumaki Kraden: **Gracias, me algra ver caras o mejor dicho reviews nuevos. Aquí está el capítulo y espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**Shinji Kun 112 **¿Hay misión, hay misión? En realidad, si la hay, pero no garantizo que lleguen a la aldea x3 tienen que leer para saber el por que de su "retraso"

**Dark-Online: **Seh, sería maravilloso que nos besaran así , pero U.U ahhh, los hombres, el hombre perfecto no existe y "los caballeros y príncipes murieron en las Cruzadas" x3 ¡adoro esa frase! bueno, esa faceta de Kakashi, pues, me agrada mucho, además necesitba otro pervertido para mandarlos a misión y "Ero-senin" no me parecía una buena opción.

**mera chan: **Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que dejes un review sobre tu opinión ;3

**Bueno, ya han finalizado los agradecimientos, aclaraciones y uno que otro adelanto. Ahora, me despido de todos (as).**

**-**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((((((REVIEWS))))))**


	8. Abrázame

**Huy, no saben cuanto me costo escribir este capítulo, es que ecribía la mitad, y no me gustaba, a borrarlo otra vez. A cada párrafo le encontraba errores y un millón de cosas. Pero aquí está, a pesar de que no estoy 100 segura de que me quedó perfecto. Pero bueno, en el siguiente me desquito, además de que la canción me cautiva, la escucho y casi me desmayo o me pongo a chillar como unas histerica.**

**Bueno, ahora** **si los dejo con la continuación, creo que es la más larga, no estoy muy segura. Espero tener tantos reviews como en el capítulo pasado. Sin más cosas que decir, aquí esta.**

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

**-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)**

**-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

_**lara lara lara **_**(Letra de canción)**

**§§§§ (Separación)**

**((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)**

**-**

**-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 08: Abrázame**

Seguía tirada, literalmente, en el duro suelo del fondo de la cueva. Su compañero aún no volvía con la leña para calentar su adorado Ramen. Giró un poco, escuchando como nuevamente las gotas comenzaban a golpear el tronco del árbol. Había comenzado a llover nuevamente. Se levanto un poco, sin quitar la mirada de la entrada¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

-Debería volver, podría pasarle algo, con lo tonto que es…--decía tiernamente, pero a la vez levemente procupada.

Se levanto un poco, y se encamino hacia la entrada, de nuevo estaba la tormenta y al parecer esta iba a durar toda al noche y tal vez parte de la mañana del otro día. Suspiro, antes de escuchar como unas pisadas resonaban en el eco del bosque.

-¿Naruto?-

Y en un segundo, una húmeda silueta entro en la cueva, escurriendo en agua y quejándose. Volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con el kitsune, sacudiendo un poco su cabello.

-Me acababa de cambiar, dattebayo, que mala suerte—decía aún sacudiéndose, sin soltar las pocas leñas que había podido conseguido.

-Baka, debiste de regresar en el momento en que viste las nubes de lluvia.

-Eso hice, sólo que estaba algo lejos de aquí.

Lo miro, no sabía si alguien le estaba haciendo una mala broma o simplemente todos los Kamis se habían puesto a su favor, dejando apreciar nuevamente esa atlética figura. Sonrió, mientras se acercaba y le quitaba los pedazos de madera y los dejaba en el piso.

-Deberías secarte, o quitarse esa ropa mojada.

-Me enfermaré, dattebayo.

-Qué te cambies te digo—le exigió la kunoichi.

-_Hmp, llega, comemos y dormimos, eso fue lo que dijiste y ahora le exiges que se desnude ante ti, vaya cambio de actitud._

Se sonrojó furiosamente, estaba comenzaba a detestar más de lo normal a su Inner. Caminó hacia su mochila y saco los tazones de Ramen. Debía de empezar a calentarlos para que el chico comiera y se calentara un poco internamente. Acomodó la leña y sacó un encendedor de su mochila, en este precioso momento, no lograría concentrarse lo suficiente como para hacer con éxito un jutsu.

Disimuladamente su mirada regreso al lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho, sólo para encontrarse con un húmedo, atrayente y sensual pecho. Su boca se abrió a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y apretaba con demasiado fuerza el botón del encendedor, haciendo que derramara un poco de líquido inflamable en la leña y, bueno…

-¡Sakura-chan, esta demasiado alta la flama!—grito acercándose y echando un poco de aire con su toalla a medio secar.

-¡Oh, gomen!—gritaba parándose intentando hacer bajar la llama.

Quitaron unas cuantas leñas, y la flama bajó. Suspiraron aliviados, regresando cada quien a lo que momentos antes estaban haciendo. Con cuidado abrió los envases de las sopas, y acercó las botellas para calentar un poco el agua. No debía distraerse, no debía caer en la tentación, no debía, no debía…

-_Oh, ese pecho y brazos son perfectos para ser atrapada en ellos._

Por más que lo intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo contra la tentación y su mirada regresó al chico. Aún permanecía con el tórax descubierto, aunque ya no se encontraba húmedo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, antes de girarse y regresar un poca parte de su mente a la comida.

-Si se quema el Ramen, seguro que me mata—pensaba algo ida.

-¿Ya está el Ramen, Sakura-chan?—decía poniéndose su media-seca camisa.

-Sí, sólo vierto el agua y listo.

-Jeje, gracias nuevamente, dattebayo.

-No hay de que, Naruto—decía vertiendo el agua caliente en los tazones de sopa.

Le entregó su tazón, soplándole un poco. Aunque, cuando el chico lo tuvo en sus manos, no le importo cuan caliente estaba, tomó los palillos, y comenzó a comer. Pero, como era de esperarse, un gritó sonó en la cueva.

-Hay Naruto…

-Caliente, caliente, caliente—decía con su lengua fuera de su boca.

-Sóplale un poco, o te volverás a quemar—dijo la kunoichi soplándole un poco a su propio tazón.

_**Tienes que saber  
Que es lo último que pido,  
Que estoy desesperado  
Y según mis latidos  
No me queda mucho  
Tiempo a mi favor**_

Cuando el tazón estuvo lo suficientemente tibio para el kitsune, engulló todo lo que en su boca cupo. Parecía que no había comido en varios días. La chica, por su parte, se tomaba algo de tiempo en comer, a pesar de estar en misión y estarse muriendo de hambre, no podía perder los pocos modales que practicaba a diario.

-Que rico estuvo, dattebayo—decía dejándose caer de espaldas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegra que te gustara, aunque sólo fue un Ramen común, comprado en el supermercado.

-Ramen es Ramen, y cuando tengo hambre la marca, tipo y lugar donde lo preparen, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-Jeje—decía con una pequeña gota tras su cabeza.

-¿Cómo que hora es, Sakura-chan?-

-No lo sé—dijo mirando por la entrada de la cueva, por las nubes de lluvia no podía calcular la hora, pero debían ser más de las ocho o nueve de la noche.

-Bueno, creo que…--decía ahogando un bostezo—Ya me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.

-¿Tú no vas a dormir, Sakura-chan?—decía sacando una cobija de su mochila.

-En un momento, sólo apagaré la fogata.

-Bien—dijo ante de tirarse y envolverse con la cobija.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en el durmiente chico que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Lo miro de reojo, no entendía como podía dormir como si nada, sin preocuparse por ser atacado o por estar completamente solos en una cueva.

-_Él es demasiado inocente._

Dejó todo en su lugar, chocando bien nada fuera de lo común. Se acercó a su mochila y sacó su propia cobija. Se acostó un poco cerca del genio y se envolvió con ella, dejando encendida una vela pequeña, bastante pequeña, que no duraría más de cinco o diez minutos.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun…--dijo cerrando los ojos.

Una ventisca entró, apagando la vela, dejando a ambos a oscuras. Sólo uno se encontraba dormido, y la única cosa que le delataba, eran ese par de hermosos azuladas zafiros.

-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan—murmuro acercándose a la durmiente chica, pegando un poco su cuerpo a ella para brindarse calor durante la fría noche.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Una traviesos rayos entraban por la entrada de la cueva, dándole directo a los ojos. Apretó un poco los párpados, pero no pudo mantenerse dormida por mucho tiempo más. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía muy cómoda a pesar de estar en el piso. Se levantó, y fue entonces cuando sintió algo sobre su cintura. Fue bajando la mirada, hasta encontrar el brazo del dormido kitsune sujetándola de la cintura. Abrió la boca, mientras la sangre subía rápidamente hasta llegar a su rostro. Que calor estaba haciendo.

-Naruto…--fue lo único que pudo decir ante la bochornosa situación.

_**Y antes de perder  
De vista mi camino  
Quiero mirarte un poco  
Y soñar que el destino  
Es junto a ti, mi amor.**_

_-¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga¡Se muere por tenerte para él solo! Nena, me estás decepcionando—decía su Inner entre molesta y acalorada--¡¡Te quiere para él solo y tú lo quiere sólo para ti!!-_

Se fue levantando con sumo cuidado, tomando el brazo del chico y quitándolo de su cintura. Tragó un poco de saliva y se medio acostó, sosteniéndose sólo por sus antebrazos.

-Creo que es hora de levantarlo—decía mirándolo tiernamente.

Acercó su mano al hombro del chico y lo agitó un poco, intentando que abriera sus ojos. Poco a poco su deseo fue concedido, dejando apreciar ese bello par de azulados ojos.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan.

-Hola, Naruto.

Se enderezó, tallándose su ojo un poco, ahogando un bostezo. Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando enfocar mejor las cosas. La primera cosa que pudo distinguir con gran claridad, fue el sonriente rostro de la kunoichi.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?-

Levantó una ceja y comenzó a sentir como se convulsionaba de risa. Ese chico comía y le daba sueño, despertaba y le daba hambre. Quitó las cobijas de su cuerpo, doblándolas y metiéndolas a su mochila.

-Desayunaremos lo que encontremos, pues el Ramen es para la comida o cena, además, no traigo tanto.

-Está bien—decía levantándose de mala manera, haciendo un leve puchero y con cara de morrito bastante chistoso.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Caminaban desde hace ya veinte minutos, sentía como su estómago pedía comida sin cesar, pero la chica se negaba a darle el Ramen, pues luego no tendrían nada que comer y aún faltaba bastante para llegar a la aldea.

-Sakura-chan…

-No.

Por favor.

-No.

-Oh, Sakura…--dijo tomando medidas extremas. Cambiando el tono de voz y usando su bien guardado don sensual y sexy que hacía que la chica se derritiera como un helado en pleno verano—Sakura-chan—repitió de una manera algo ronca y excitante.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, se detuvo repentinamente, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y sus manos temblaban un poco. Tragó un poco de saliva, antes de voltear y mirar al chico.

-¿Naruto?-

-¡Dame Ramen por favor!—gritó con voz chillona, cayendo de rodillas y abrazándose a las piernas de la chica, casi llorando ante la negación de su alimento.

-Como dije antes, demasiado bueno para ser verdad—murmuro para sí misma, mirando como el chico abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

-¡Está bien, pero si nos quedamos sin comer mañana o pasado mañana, será toda tu culpa!-

-¡Sí, te quiero!—gritó abrazándola como niño chiquito.

_**Quédate un segundo aquí  
A hacerme compañía,  
Y quédate tantito más  
Quiero sentirte mía.**_

Ojala lo dijera como un sentimiento que le nacía del corazón, no como agradecimiento por alimentarlo un día más. Bueno, se lo dijo, de una forma u otra le dijo que la quería. Sonrió un poco, tomando su mochila y lanzándole un tazón envuelto en plástico, protegiendo el contenido.

-¿Ramen frío?—preguntó con horror.

-Lo siento, pero no hay agua, ni leña para hacer fuego.

-Oh—dice resignado, entonces le viene a la cabeza una descabellada idea--¿Y si le pido ayuda a Kyuubi?-

-¡Estás loco!—le contesto enojada—Mejor sigamos y ya entrada la tarde comemos algo**—**dijo quitándole el bote.

-Ugh, moreiré de hambre.

-No exageres, además de Ramen, también traje unas cuantas bolas de arroz.

El chico sólo se limitó a dejar caer su cabeza y soltar un desdichado suspiro. Había Ramen tan cerca, pero no había con que prepararlo. Ni modo, tendría que comer esas bolas de arroz.

-Bueno, de eso a nada.

-¡Naruto!—grito ofendida.

-Ya, bueno¡a comer!—dijo alegre, intentando hacer bajar el mal humor de la kunoichi.

Sacó la comida y le dio dos bolitas a él y ella se quedo con dos. Se sentaron bajo uno de los grandes árboles, intentando hacer sombra a los rayos solares, que haciendo contraste con el día anterior, estaban bastante potentes. Si caminaban sin descansar y sobretodo sin comer, terminarían desmayados o muertos de inanición.

-No están nada mal.

-Hay…

Dio una mordida a la pequeña bolita de arroz, mirando al kitsune. Esta misión se estaba volviendo bastante cansada, extenuante y sobretodo, hacía que su Inner se volviera muy lujuriosa, más de lo que ya era.

-_Khe, claro, toda la culpa es mía, sí, como no._

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-

-Es que, yo…

Dejo la bolita sobre su envoltura, y bajó la mirada. Levanto la ceja mientras miraba al chico, con la cabeza gacha, y al parecer, algo nervioso. Iba a preguntar, cuando sin ningún permiso, sin pensarlo, y sin decir un solo comentario, la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Naruto…

_**Y abrázame... y abrázame...  
Y abrázame... y abrázame...**_

No se puede mover, o mejor dicho, no desea moverse. Se siente demasiado a gusto atrapada en esos brazos. Recarga su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, sintiendo el acelerado latido su corazón, yendo casi a la par que el suyo. Lo mira, está sonrojado, seguramente ella también.

-Sakura-chan, yo…

Las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía su garganta seca, sus manos temblaban, a pesar de estar sujetas a la espalda de la kunoichi. Debía de decirle, ya muchas cosas habían pasado como para ignorarlo.

-Yo…

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta  
Que no había sentido  
Tanto miedo antes,  
Que yo no decido  
Que Dios lo hace mejor.  
**_

Oh demonios, le iba a dar un ataque. Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que él le diría algo demasiado importante, y lo peor es que el pobre muchacho no se armaba de valor, sin contar que las palabras correctas estaban renuentes a salir de sus labios. Así que, hay que darle un empujoncito.

-Naruto¿Qué pasa?—pregunto en un susurro.

Lo observo cerrar los ojos y tragar un poco de saliva, antes de abrirlos y mostrar sus ojos, un poco más brillantes de lo normal. Sin poder evitarlo, quedó hipnotizada por ellos.

_**Y antes de perder  
De vista mi camino  
Quiero mirarte un poco  
Y soñar que el destino  
Es junto a ti, mi amor.**_

La tenía a su merced. Había caído en su mejor arma y trampa. Sonrió tiernamente, mientras separaba un poco el cuerpo de la kunoichi del suyo, sólo para comenzar a acercar su rostro. La mejor forma de decir lo que sentía, era demostrándoselo.

-Mi pequeña, Sakura…

Abrió levemente los labios, preparándose para unirlos con los de la chica. Ella, por su parte, reaccionó cuando sintió el tibio aliento del joven, chocar contra su rostro. Se quedó quieta por unos segundos, antes de acercarse con un poco de timidez, anhelando esa unión.

_**Quédate un segundo aquí  
A hacerme compañía,  
Y quédate tantito más  
Quiero sentirte mía.**_

Tomaron un poco de aire, justo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Ambos lo habían deseado demasiado. La sujetó más contra él, ella, por su parte, llevó sus manos al cuello del chico, sujetándose de allí. Este no era un beso tierno e inocente, no fue un roce. Este era un apasionado, uno que demostraba, con sólo verlo y sentirlo, cuanto amor existían en esos corazones, y hacia quienes estaban dirigidos. Abrieron con ímpetu sus bocas, quedándose cada vez con menos aire. No querían soltarse, este era su momento.

_**Dame una razón para quedarme  
Yo no quiero tu compasión,  
Quiero que estés conmigo  
Hasta que me haya ido...**_

No existía nadie. Ningún Sasuke, ningún enemigo, ningún maestro o misiones. Nadie. Sólo ellos.

Sus pulmones reclamaban aire, pero ellos estaban renuentes a dejarse ir. Cuando no pudieron soportarlo más, se separaron, acalorados y muy sonrojados. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por la frente, sienes y cuello de ambos.

Se miraron, el jade y el zafiro, frente a frente. Una tierna sonrisa, llena de algo más que simple cariño. No la soltó en ningún momento, sus brazos aún seguían sujetos a la cintura de la chica, y los brazos de esta aún permanecían en la nuca del chico.

-Naruto…

_**Y abrázame... y abrázame...  
Y abrázame... y abrázame...**_

Se pegó más contra su musculoso pecho, sintiendo ese calor que le reconfortaba y a la vez hipnotizaba. Dejó su nuca, para poner sus pequeñas manos sobre su toráx y recargarse, pudiendo escuchar el suave latido de su corazón. Inconscientemente se talló un poco contra él, aspirando la loción que se habían impregnado en su ropa.

-Sakura-chan, yo…

-No te preocupes baka, ya lo sé—dijo sonriendo, rodeándolo con sus níveos brazos y luchando por no derramar ninguna lágrima.

La miró, no pudo resistir mucho eso que le nacía por dentro. La sujetó con más fuerza, abrazándola, demostrándole que jamás la iba a dejar. Besó su cabeza, detectando ese aromático perfume de flores de cerezo.

Se enderezó, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, sonrió de manera traviesa, acercándose un poco a él y juntando sus frentes, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran levemente.

-Abrázame, Naruto-kun…--dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y recargarse en su hombro.

Sintió como el chico bajaba un poco sus brazos, tomándola por la cintura tiernamente. Sonrió, sabía que algo acababa de nacer entre ellos. Una flama que a cada momento crecía más.

Sabían lo que pronto sucedería, pero no estaban nerviosos ni nada por el estilo. Sino al contrario, estaban felices y ansiosos por tenerse el uno al otro por la eternidad.

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Ok, me gustó bastante el final...del capítulo. Apps y aviso, como he visto que el fic ha tenido una gran aceptación, eh decidido agregar tres capítulos más. Si escucharon bien, bueno, leyeron bien. Tres capítulos más. Dos antes del lemon y uno antes del epílogo. Creo que deje un aviso en mi nuevo fic "Mi dulce Niña" Ahora, los agradecimientos:**

**-**

**inu-nichan: **Jeje, holap! Sip, hay que sexy es ese chico OWO Benjamín, oh Benkamí ven aquí y...mejor me callo. U.U jijij, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Y se te cumplió el deseo: abrazos y besos, ;3

**Kyoko18**: Grax, me alegra que te guste, esa pareja también es mi preferida, weno, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap.

**HikariBuffy **Seh, me esfuerzo demasiado cuando se trata de los besos y del lemon ni se hable. Las canciones, casi todas o mejor dicho todas son baladas, románticas, especialmente escogidas para este fic.

**Naru-Laura:** Bueno, pues aquí está, espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por el reviews.

**Mera-chan **mas mas mas y mucho más...así se pondrá próximamente el fic o la parejita ;3?. Jeje, weno, aquí está el cap. y espero que te haya gustado.

**Uzumaki-Kraden: **yo también me lo imaginé, jeje, era necesario para poder poner la escena OwÓ (excusas, puras excusas) Y lo del lemon, sip, falta uno o dos, muy poco.

**Masako Uchida **Hay, ese chico le saca suspiros a cualquiera, no te preocupes, todas tenemos ese Inner que se la pasa molestando y más cuando te has emocionado. Jijiji, sip, hay lemon, y esa frase, creo que la pondre en mi msn! x3 como la adoro.

**Nami Haruno: **Sip, para quitarte algo de la cabeza debes de tenerlo. Y estos dos ya han caido y hasta el fondo. Gracias por el reviews y espero que te haya gustado.

**Shinji kun 112: **gracias de verdad, por leer todos los caps. y sip, estoy bastante feliz por que el fic obtiene tantos reviews por caps. De echo, el pasado fue el que más tuvo ;3

**HyuugaKarlos: **Grax, weno, aquí está el siguiente capitulo y espero que te haya gustado.

**Yojeved: **Nena, jaja, gracias de verdad, me alegra mucho que mis fics en el anime Naruto, hayan tenido tanta aceptación, Y sobre lo de los fics, sip, ya me di una vuelta en lso tuyos y te he dejado reviews. Espero que te haya gustado, y deseo cumplido, fueron más de tres mil palabras y Kakashi, no falta mucho para que aparezca.

**Bueno, ya están todos, ahora sí me despido.**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	9. ¿Tú de que vas?

**Hola, jeje, perdón por tanta tardanza, pero a pesar de estar de vacaciones, pues, he tenido bastantes cosas que hacer. Bueno, ya falta muy poco, demasiado para el Lemon. Sobre este capítulo, se podría decir que cada vez que escuchaba la canción para inspirarme, pues, una lágrima escapaba de mis aún rojos ojos. ¿Sentimental? Al cien porciento, pero también estan las razones secundarias.**

**Apps, tengo algo que comentarles, confío plenamente en ustedes. Tengo un nuevo fic, de Kaleido Star, por si a alguien le interesa, se titula "Anjo e Demônio" bueno, sin contar de que se los agradecería mucho ver algunos reviews por parte de ustedes. **

**Sin más cosas que decir, me despido, nos veremo abajo.**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

**-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)**

**-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

_**lara lara lara **_**(Letra de canción)**

**§§§§ (Separación)**

**((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)**

**-**

**-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 09¿Tú de que vas?**

Caminaban juntos, mirándose de reojo y cuando sus miradas chocaban, una tierna sonrisa adornaba sus rostros, seguida de un leve sonrojo. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la dichosa aldea, no entendían muy bien lo que debían de hacer allí, sólo que tenían que recoger algo y cuidarlo. Era muy importante para la Godaime y por lo tanto de suma importancia para la Villa.

-¿Tú que crees que sea, Sakura-chan?-

Y ahí vamos nuevamente, ni modo, de todas maneras, ella también ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijera así. Ni modo, tendría que ayudar un poco para que le dijera de otra forma.

-No lo sé, algún escrito o un arma.

-Hmp…yo digo que son unos estúpidos artículos personales de Tsunade-samma.

-¡Naruto!—exclamó algo enojada—No creo, ella no nos enviaría por algo así.

-Lo digas, Sakura-chan.

El Sol, después de dos largos, oscuros, y tormentosos días, brillaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando el cielo, atravesando las ramas de los frondosos árboles, y dando un toque primaveral y romántico al lugar.

_-El mundo está de nuestra parte…oh, por fin, es todo nuestro, ahora—decía su Inner pensativa y con una "extraña sonrisa"--¿Dónde hay una cabaña, casa abandonada, hotelillo, motel o cualquier cosa que tenga una cama?_

Un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas¡qué cosas, pero que cosas! Debería de comenzar a bloquear esa parte de su mente. Aunque… ¡no! Mala idea, mala idea, no le hagas caso a ella, no…aún. ¡Agh! Le había afectado demasiado el saber que era correspondida, y sobretodo el haber probado esos labios.

-¿Naruto?-

La miro, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Iluminada por luces celestiales. Así mismo la veía. Sonrió tiernamente, y al instante pudo distinguir sus pálidas mejillas, volverse de un tono rojizo. Se veía tan linda sonrojada. Le daba un toque tierno e inocente. Aunque, verdaderamente, dudaba mucho que fuera alguna de esas dos. Pero a pesar de eso¡Ah, como la quería!

_**Si me dieran a elegir una vez más**_

_**Te elegiría sin pensarlo**_

_**Es que no hay nada que pensar**_

¿Por qué demonios la miraba así? Tan tierno, tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan comprensible, tan tentador, tan sensual…tan…tan…Ya no sabía como describir su forma de mriarla. Simplemente, tan enamorado.

-¿Sí, Sakura-chan?-

-¿En dónde buscaremos el encargo?-

¡Baka¡Baka, baka, baka! Mil y un veces, era una baka. ¿Por qué demonios preguntó eso. Ella iba a preguntar algo de suma importancia, no eso. La misión, el encargo y todo lo relacionado con cualquier cosa que no fuera el chico rubio, estaba fuera de los intereses de la kunoichi.

-Eh, no lo sé, preguntemos al llegar.

-Pues, creo que ya hemos llegado—decía viendo al frente, encontrando una muy, perro muy pequeña aldea.

-¿¡Aquí!?—exclamó el rubio al ver no más de diez casas, grandes campos de sembradías y un pequeño riachuelo surcando la dizque aldea.

-Sip, aquí.

Un pequeño camino, de no más de un metro de grosor. Algunos ancianos los miraron mientras descendían por la vereda, susurrando algunas cosas in entendibles para ellos. Ignorarlos era lo mejor, no querían meterse en un lío y menos sabiendo que desconocían a todos los habitantes.

-¿Qué será "eso" que nos mandó buscar Tsunade-samma?—preguntaba Sakura, pegándose por puro instinto al cuerpo del chico. Esas miradas no mostraban agrado ni bienvenida.

-No lo sé, pero este lugar no me agrada mucho.

_-¡Sakura, Naruto!-_

Esperen, esa voz…¡no puede ser! Se voltearon rápidamente, viendo a un hombre de estatura, pelo gris y algunas marcas en su rostro. Abrieron sus bocas, y empezaron a unir algunos cabos hasta llegar a una solución. "Ese" era su encargo.

-¡Jiraiya-samma!—exclamó Sakura algo confundida.

-¡Ero-sennin!—gritó Naruto divertido.

_¡Paff!-_

-¡Itai!—se quejaba el chico, sobándose su cabeza, o mejor dicho, el chichón de su cabeza.

-Sigues siendo igual de insolente—decía el hombre cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Jiraiya-san?-

-Bueno, pues, yo…-decía con algo de nervios—Vine a ver a un conocido.

Ambos chicos levantaron sus cejas, sin creerle ni una sola palabra. Con cuidado mirando tras el cuerpo del hombre, encontrando en una de las casas, un dibujo algo familiar para los que alguna vez viajaron con ese Sensei.

-Si, aja—dijeron al unísono.

-Je, bueno¿Y ustedes, qué demonios hacen en estos rumbos?-

-Tsunade-samma, nos envió por algo, e intuimos que es por usted.

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Es lo único que vemos fuera de lo normal en este lugar.

-Tsunade es una mujer extraña.

-Posiblemente es por los nuevos graduados, hacen falta senseis.

Ahora fue él quien levantó la ceja.

-Bien, hay que irnos.

-Esperen, no crean que no me he dado cuenta—decía sonriendo--¿Vinieron solos?—preguntó de forma pícara.

Demonios, ahora eran ellos los que estaban muy, pero muy nerviosos. Ese hombre tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de cosas pervertidas. Tragaron con algo de dificultad, antes de que el chico contestara.

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei se quedó a ayudar—dijo no muy seguro de su respuesta.

-Hmp, solos, calculando por la distancia, fueron más de tres días…--decía cerrando los ojos—Dos chicos solos, a la mitad del bosque, durante tres días—decía fingiendo inocencia--¿Pasó algo durante su trayecto?-

Maldito sensei pervertido, y sus estúpidas preguntas igualmente pervertidas.

-Nos atacaron unos ninjas, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ah, inocentes como siempre—dijo resignado.

¡Oh, si supiera! Cuando el hombre se dio media vuelta, ambos suspiraron, relajando sus músculos. Lo vieron encaminarse hacia una de las casas, lo esperarían afuera, no querían ni imaginar lo que ocurría adentro. Aunque, ya se hacían una idea.

-Mou, nunca cambia—decía Sakura sentándose en un tronco, en la entrada de la cabaña.

-Cierto, pero, no podemos hacer nada—decía sentándose a su lado.

Dejó caer su cabeza, escuchando el cantar de las aves. Sintió algo cálido sobre su mano, un calor muy conocido. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la suave mano del chico. No pudo evitar un sonrojo acompañado de una tierna sonrisa. Lentamente recargó su cabeza en su hombro, posiblemente ese hombre se iba a demorar. Así que, hay que disfrutar ese tiempo.

_**Qué no existe ni motivos ni razón**_

_**Para dudarlo ni un segundo**_

_**Por que tú has sido lo mejor**_

_**Que tocó este corazón**_

_**Y que entre el cielo y tú**_

_**Yo me quedo contigo**_

Su corazón latir a la par con la del muchacho. Si era relajante el sonido de las aves, escuchar el suave palpitar de ambos corazones, era aún más. Cerraron los ojos, olvidándose de todo. Si el tiempo pasaba, que bueno. Si se escapaba el sensei, bien, más tiempo juntos. Si comenzaba a llover, sería algo excelente, otra vez a cambiarse. Nada, absolutamente nada importaba.

-Yo sabía que ya no eran tan inocentes.

Aunque, creo que ahora si había algo que les iba a atormentar durante todo el camino de regreso a la aldea. Con frustración abrieron sus ojos, encontrándose con un sonriente Jiraiya, con su mochila en su espalda y casi llorando de la alegría

-¡Sabía que habían crecido, ya no son unos niños!—sollozaba en su manga--¡Oh, que feliz me siento por ustedes!-

Ugh ¿Qué hacer? Nada, más que soportarlo durante un buen tramo, a él, sus preguntas, comentarios y consejos. Suspiraron resignados, levantándose y encaminándose, dejando atrás al hombre que aún sollozaba. Tampoco les importaba si se perdía en el camino, por el contrario. Si lo hacía, mucho mejor por ellos.

-¡Oigan, espérenme!-

No iban a tener ese lujo.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Caminaban desde hace ya más de tres horas. Sus pies se quejaban, pedían un descanso en ese mismo instante. Había sido un camino algo, intolerable, frustrante y enloquecedor. ¿Quién en su sano juicio escuchaba los estúpidos consejos de un hombre que había pasado más de la mitad de su vida en lugares donde ofrecían placenteras compañías? Creo que nadie, a excepción de los de su especie.

-Oh, es que, mírense—decía sollozando nuevamente—Antes no podían ni estar en el mismo equipo, y ahora ¡Oh, soy tan feliz!-

-Jiraiya-san¿Podría por favor guardar silencio?—decía Sakura frustrada—Aún falta un gran tramo, y pues, sus comentarios son algo harta tes.

-Pero…

-¡Alto, descansamos!—exclamó el chico, dejándose caer.

-Naruto…

-Ya me canse, y ese hombre no se calla.

-Bueno, a mí no me molesta—seguía Jiraiya, sentándose en una roca.

-Está bien, pasaremos aquí la noche—decía la kunoichi sentándose en una raíz salida, sacando algunas cosas de su mochila.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La oscuridad los cubría, sólo las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, pues la Luna no se encontraba en ese momento. Luna Nueva, tan extraña y expectante. El hombre mayor, se había dormido desde hace más de una hora, mientras que ellos, miraban esas hermosas estelas que adornaban el oscuro manto.

Silencio entre ambos, un molesto silencio. Se rodó un poco, mirando al chico de lado, notando ese brillo en sus azules ojos. ¿Por qué ese brillo? Una descabellada idea cruzó por su mente, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de abrir la boca y preguntar con algo de tristeza.

-Naruto¿Tú, me quieres?-

Automáticamente él la miro, con la sorpresa reflejaba en su mirada. Frunció el ceño, notablemente molesto y confundido.

_**Si te he dado todo lo que tengo**_

_**Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo**_

_**Y todavía preguntas si te quiero**_

_**¿Tú de que vas?**_

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Sólo, responde.

-Yo…

Hace un día, se lo había demostrado con ese hermoso beso, hace unas horas, con esa bella caricia. Pero no lo había escuchado de sus labios. Y eso era lo que su alma y corazón imploraban con desesperación. Escuchar esas bellas palabras, siendo recitadas por su gutural voz.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso, pequeña?—preguntaba acercándose—Yo no te quiero, para nada—decía seriamente, haciendo que los ojos de la chica se abrieran.

¿Qué había dicho¿Acaso estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? Picazón en sus ojos, ardían. Sintió ese líquido salino formarse en ellos. Iba a llorar, no quería, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Yo te quiero, te adoro—decía viendo como una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas—Te quiero demasiado¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar tal estupidez, dattebayo?—preguntó jalándola y abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

_**Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo**_

_**Que no me pasas por el pensamiento**_

_**Y todavía preguntas si te quiero…**_

Que tonta había sido al creer que su Naruto no la quería. Las lágrimas corrieron con más velocidad, humedeciendo sus mejillas. Sollozaba contra su pecho, mojando levemente su camisa y apretaba con sus pequeñas manos parte de dicha ropa. Escucho su lastimero sollozo, como odiaba verla llorar.

-¿Y ahora, que sucede, Sakura-chan?—preguntó preocupado--¿Por qué lloras?—siguió preguntando--¿Acaso dije algo que te hirió?-

-No, baka, estoy llorando por que soy feliz—decía intentando calmar su llanto.

Pasó su mano por su espalda, dando leves golpes, intentando hacer que calmara. ¿Quién lo diría? Una caricia así, le hubiera costado varios golpes o inclusive una ida al hospital, pero ahora, podría tener allí, pegada a él, calmarla, abrazarla, besarla, amarla…

_**Si esto no es querer**_

_**Entonces dime tú lo que será**_

_**Si necesito de tus besos**_

_**Pa´ que pueda respirar**_

Escuchó como poco a poco los sollozos se iban aplacando, para luego volverse un pequeño silencio. Sonrió, antes de pasar su mano por su aún húmeda mejilla, obligándole levemente a levantar su rostro. Sus ojos permanecían rojos por las lágrimas derramadas, la esmeralda se había opacado levemente. Besó su frente, haciendo sonrojar a la chica antes de mostrar una tierna sonrisa.

-Cuando sonríes, eres aún más bonita.

-Oh, Naruto…

Volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho, antes de comenzar a juguetear con ella, haciéndole unas cuantas cosquillas en el estómago, vientre y costillas. Se retorcía en sus brazos, soltando carcajadas e intentando regresarle el truco a su compañero. Terminaron ambos, rendidos en el suelo, muy juntos, casi formando una sola figura.

Recuperaron su brillo, ese hermoso resplandor que sólo esos ojos verdes poseían. Parecían un par de luciérnagas, buscando esa traicionera Luna que había desaparecido en esa mágica noche. El zafiro cruzó en su camino, provocando un extraño destellar; ese brillo que mostraba cariño y algo más…

_**Y de tus ojos que van regalando vida**_

_**Y que me dejan sin salida**_

_**¿Y para qué quiero salir?**_

_**Si nunca he sido tan feliz**_

_**Que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo.**_

Uno contra el otro, mirándose con ese gran amor que sus corazones habían guardado durante tanto. No supieron cuando, ni el porque, pero sus rostros ya estaban tomando camino, buscando sus labios. Con un simple roce, les habían nacer miles de extrañas y dominantes emociones. Sus cuerpos se movían solos, como si se hubieran conocido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Naruto…--susurró cuando tuvo un poco de tiempo, sin despegar sus labios.

-Sakura—dijo también, apresándola más contra él.

Ambos, en el suelo, abrazándose, probando sus labios nuevamente. Disfrutando de ese embriagante sabor que les hacía desear más y más, a pesar de que algunos órganos esenciales reclamaban espacio y aire.

_**Si te he dado todo lo que tengo**_

_**Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo**_

_**Y todavía preguntas si te quiero**_

_**¿Tú de que vas?**_

_**-**_

_**Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo**_

_**Que no me pasas por el pensamiento**_

_**Y todavía preguntas si te quiero…**_

Cuando por fin, obedecieron a las desesperadas súplicas de sus pulmones, ambos estaban sonrojados, acalorados y sintiendo las finas gotas de sudor correr por sus mejillas. Hacía mucho calor, demasiado. Qué noche más calurosa a pesar de estar en pleno invierno.

-Creo que debemos de descansar, aún nos falta mucho por recorrer.

-Sí, lo sé—decía sofocando un bostezo.

-Buenas noches, Naruto…

-Buenas noches, _pequeña…_

Ahí estaba, su tan deseado apodo cariñoso. Sonrió para sus adentros, antes de sujetar con fuerza el brazo del chico, y recargándose mejor en su pecho, buscando ese calor y protección que normalmente poseía. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar a los brazos e Morfeo, pero sin despegarse de los de su amado.

_**Oh...Y es que no ves**_

_**Que toda mi vida tan sólo depende de ti**_

_**-**_

_**Si te he dado todo lo que tengo**_

_**Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo**_

_**Y todavía preguntas, si te quiero…**_

_**¿Tú de que vas?**_

La ciñó contra él, poniendo su mentón sobre su cabeza, aspirando ese aromático e hipnotizante perfume a cerezos. Dormir de esa manera, como nunca lo había hecho. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a, su ahora y para siempre, tesoro más importante. Por el cual sería capaz de darlo todo con tan sólo tener una tierna sonrisa.

-Descansa, _mi pequeña flor…_

_**Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo**_

_**Que no me pasas por el pensamiento**_

_**Y todavía preguntas si te quiero…**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Continuará…**_

**Sniff...bueno, perdón, pero no puedo contestar los agradecimientos, así que sólo pondré los que me han dejado un review. Es que la verdad, son muchos y cuento con poco tiempo.**

**-**

**Yue Uzumaki...ErickSmoke91...Alpalanka...HikariBuffy**

**Jonathan...Kyoto18...Kitsunero...Masako Uchida**

**collete hatake...Nami-Haruno...shinji-kun 112...lokis**

**HyuugaKarlos...Yojeved...Narutokicksasseslikeme...sakurass**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**(Kami, fueron muchos)**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	10. Algo Más

**JO JO JO y aquí estoy, tan feliz con eta continuación como nunca. Es la más larga, me tarde seis horas escribiendo, pero creo que ha valido la pena. Espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que debía de continuar primero "Mi Dulce Niña" pero esta conti la termine primero, jeje, así que aquí está. Además tenía a varias personitas en el msn pidiendo conti. **

**Bueno, todo listo, ya se las dejo, apps y los que quieran leer mis one-shoots se los agradecería mucho.**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

**-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)**

**-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

_**lara lara lara **_**(Letra de canción)**

**§§§§ (Separación)**

**((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)**

**-**

**-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 10: Algo Más**

El Sol comenzaba a dar aparición detrás de las colinas. La poca neblina que había a su alrededor se iba mitigando con suma lentitud, revelando algunos nidos, de los cuales pequeñas aves despertaban y tomaban vuelo, entonando una dulce y suave melodía. Un par de jóvenes, se encontraban recostados en la fría hierba, abrazados, brindándose seguridad y cariño. Un hombre, no muy alejado de los chicos, despertaba con un sonoro bostezo, antes de mirar a su alrededor, buscando a sus pupilos, encontrándolos juntos, bastante juntos. Un pervertida sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, antes de gritar de alegría, despertando a los pobres chicos.

-¡Yo sabía que ustedes ya no estaban para besos y abrazos!—exclamaba casi a gritos--¿¡Qué pasó ayer!?—preguntaba acercándose peligrosamente a los aún medio dormidos chicos.

-¿Eh?—decían al unísono.

-¿Cuándo nace el pequeño, eh, par de pícaros?—pregunto de repente, haciendo que ellos, se despertaran por completo y se sonrojaran, antes de que el genin se lanzara sobre su sensei para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, mientras que la chica, sólo se quedó ahí parada, con los ojos como platos y sonrojada al máximo.

-¡Pero que falta de respeto!-

-¡Mira quien habla de respeto, viejo pervertido!—gritaba Naruto frente al hombre, lanzando una fúrica mirada llena de destellos azules.

-¡Silencio los dos!—exclamó Sakura poniéndose en medio—Hay que volver.

-Sólo si Ero-sensei se guarda sus comentarios todo el camino.

-Lo haré si ustedes dos se comportan como compañeros…de equipo—añadió mirándolos de reojo.

-Bien—contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Entonces, seguiremos.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Caminaron por menos de diez minutos, antes de ver a la distancia la villa de Konoha. Sonrieron, al fin se desharían de ese hombre, aumentaron el paso, distinguiendo a la entrada a unos cuantos niños jugueteando. De un salto, aparecieron frente a ellos, metiéndoles un susto de muerte. El sensei se rió sonoramente, viendo a los jóvenes regresar de su misión acompañados por Jiraiya.

-Gracias por meterles un susto.

-Je, no hay de que—respondió Naruto mirando a los pequeños que ahora lo miraban con algo de rencor.

-¡Ah, que bueno es estar de vuelta!—decía Jiraiya estirando sus brazos, tirando su mochila.

-Bien, creo que iré a casa, avisaré a mi madre que hemos regresado—decía Sakura caminando.

-¿Te acompaño?—preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Claro.

Camino hasta llegar a su lado, para así, seguir juntos, perdiéndose entre la gente que andaba con paso lento por las calles.

-Etto¿Sucedió algo durante el viaje, Jiraiya-san?—preguntó el hombre, aún sorprendido por lo que había visto.

-Oh sí, muchas cosas…—respondió sonriente.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

-¿Quieres salir en la tarde?—preguntaba Naruto, caminando a paso moderado, pues sinceramente, no deseaba llegar a la casa de la kunoichi. Quería permanecer con ella todos los días, meses y años que permaneciera con vida.

-Mmm, no sé¿A dónde iremos?—preguntaba de manera juguetona.

-¿Crees que soy capaz de arruinar la sorpresa?-

-Tal vez, si uso…—decía sujetándolo del brazo—Unos cuantos trucos.

-Tramposa—respondió sujetándola de la cintura.

Siguieron con su camino, sin darse cuenta de que algunas personas los miraban sonrientes y otras confundidas, pues conocían la relación que antes tenían. Pero ahora, bueno, no parecían exactamente sólo amigos. Eran felices, se notaba en sus rostros, y sinceramente, a pesar de todas las dudas que tenían entre ellos, estaban seguros de que esos dos, estarían juntos por siempre.

_**A veces pienso que te miento  
Cuando te digo que te quiero  
Porque esto ya no es querer**_

-Ino ¿Qué esos no son Sakura y Naruto?—preguntó Chouji comiendo una bola de arroz.

-¡Oh por Kami!—exclamó la rubia mirando a la pareja, muy acaramelada y tomada de la mano. No pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca ante la gran sorpresa.

-Ya decía yo que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso—agregó Shikamaru recargándose en la pared, siguiendo a sus amigos con la mirada.

-Creo que Sakura tiene mucho que contarme, jeje—agregó la chica sonriendo de manera algo diabólica, juntando sus manos y formando una burlesca sonrisa.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

-¡Mamá!—gritaba la chica entrando--¡Ya volví!-

No hubo respuesta alguna, levantó una ceja, volteándose un poco y mirando a su compañero que afuera se encontraba, recargado en el marco de la rejita. Con un movimiento de cabeza, lo invitó a entrar, y este aceptó gustoso. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la casa, la puerta se fue cerrando con lentitud, impidiendo ver el par de ojos curiosos, escondidos tras unos botes de basura.

-¿Pro qué demonios, por qué Sakura-chan está con ese bakamon?—preguntaba Rock Lee con los ojos muy abiertos, sin siquiera mirar a la espía que miraba entre los botes— ¿Ino?-

-Creo que es demasiado obvio de que…—decía levantándose—Que hay algo además de simples amigos entre ellos y no dudaría en decir que esos dos ya se han besado.

-¿¡Qué, qué!?—Exclamó el pobre muchacho, retrocediendo unos pasos--¡Eso es imposible!-

-Oh, vamos, tú lo has visto con tus propios ojos¿O ya estás ciego?-

-Pero, pero…

-Si quieres, cuando salgan, los interrogamos—dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Yo no pienso esperar ni un minuto más—decía encaminándose hacia la casa, dejando a una anonadada Ino.

-¡Baka, no hagas estupideces!—gritó intentando detenerlo, pero fue ya muy tarde.

_**Ding Dong**_

Nadie abrió, cosa que puso al chico con los nervios de punta. Acercó con suma lentitud su oído a la puerta, escuchando ciertos ruidos algo comprometedores. Abrió su boca, sintiendo como su cara de volvía roja por la ira. Se separó con rapidez, levantando el puño, listo para darle un fuerte golpe a la puerta y entrar.

-¡Detente!—exclamó Ino, sosteniéndole el puño—Shh, hay que escuchar.

-¡Con lo que he escuchado, me basta y sobra!—chillaba intentando zafarse del agarre de la joven sin mucho resultado.

-_Oh, Sakura…_

_-Naru…to…_

-¡Oh, por Kami!—murmuró pegando más su oído a la puerta.

_-Aquí no, ensuciaremos todo…--decía Sakura algo agitada._

_-¿Entonces, dónde?-_

_-Mi cuarto, además, mi madre no está._

_-Bien._

Se escuchó como levantaban unas cuantas cosas, y el sonido de pisadas en las escaleras. La chica estaba muy roja, y temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado en la misión? Volteo hacia el joven, que ya se estaba preparando para saltar y entrar por la ventana.

-¡Rock, Lee, no lo hagas!-

Demasiado tarde, él ya se había impulsado, entrando de golpe por la ventana, provocando una exclamación de terror por parte de los jóvenes. Y luego, unas cuantas frases, gritos e insultos.

_-¡Quita tus manos de Sakura!—gritaba el chico viendo todo en la habitación._

_-¡Hey, quien te crees!—gritaba Naruto_

_-Un minuto, ustedes no estaba teniendo…_

_-¡Maldito pervertido!—chilló Sakura, antes de soltarle un fuerte golpe._

_-¡Ino ayuda!—y eso fue lo último que escuchó del moreno, antes de una gran serenata de golpes y quejidos._

La ojiazul subió con cautela, encontrando a ambos chicos, en medio de la habitación, completamente vestidos, golpeando a un adolorido joven. Levantó una ceja, mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba muy arreglado, y la cama en perfectas condiciones, entonces…

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-¡Comiendo un bote de helado, par de imbésiles pervertidos!—gritó Naruto dándole un último coscorrón al pobre chico.

-Oh….

-Eso les pasa por espiar—añadió Sakura sentándose, tomando el bote de helado y meter su cuchara y tomar un poco de la mezcla—Oh, está muy bueno…

-Jeje, creo que me llevaré al celoso, y los dejaremos solos—decía tomando al chico—Aunque, Sakura, luego tendrás que darme una buena larga y detallada explicación-finalizó guiñándole un ojo, antes de salir.

Se sonrojó por completo, y suspiró. Debía de admitir que fue su culpa por andar por toda la Villa tan juntos, pero les fue imposible. Sintió como el chico se sentaba junto a ella y tomaba un poco del helado casero que su madre había rejado en el refrigerador, como regalo de bienvenida. Sonrió, antes de lamer la cuchara que aún tenía un poco de la mezcla.

-Son unos pervertidos…

-Sí, al parecer estaban escuchando desde la sala.

-Puede ser—añadió tomando un poco más del bote—Amo el helado.

-Yo amo otra cosa además del helado.

-Je, déjame adivinar—decía irónica--¿Ramen?-

-Mmm, ocupa el segundo lugar.

Frunció el ceño, antes de ver como el rubio se acercaba y susurraba algo a su oído, provocándole un cosquilleo.

-A ti, pequeña despistada.

Sonrió antes de dejar la cuchara, girarse y posar sus labios en los del kitsune y besarlos con anhelo. Estaban fríos, pero tenían ese sabor agridulce del limón, abrieron sus bocas con ímpetu, dejando que sus lenguas se tocaran con dulzura.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el helado en sí, no era lo mejor del mundo, sino los labios de Naruto, con el frío sabor del helado impregnados en ellos.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

_**A veces creo que he muerto  
Cuando no estas y yo despierto  
Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**_

-¿Quieres ir a dar un vuelta?-

-Mmm, me parece bien, sólo me daré una ducha, cambiaré y arreglaré.

-En ese caso, iré a mi departamento—añadió levantándose—No me parece justo que tú seas la única aseada.

-Entonces, te esperaré.

-Vendré por ti en unas dos horas—dijo abriendo la ventana.

-Nos veremos—dijo sonriéndole, y lanzándole un beso.

-Que así sea—finalizó fingiendo capturar el beso; salió por la ventana, saltando hasta caer con suavidad en el piso. La chica sonrió, acercándose para cerrar la ventana, antes de girarse y escoger su ropa. Tenía la ligera sospecha que su primera cita formal, estaría llena de inolvidables sorpresas.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

El agua acariciaba su cuerpo, limpiando toda esa suciedad adquirida durante la misión. Abrió sus ojos, recordando el pecho desnudo del kitsune; húmedo, tentador, sensual. Cerró las llaves del agua, y se envolvió en una toalla, no debía de pensar en ello, no de momento, además, si seguía con eso, terminaría dándole una taquicardia a causa de sus insanos y pervertidos pensamientos respecto al chico.

_-Pero imagínate, él sobre ti, besándote con anhelo, sin playera sintiendo es presión sobre tus pechos y…_

¡No¡Basta, basta, basta! Sacudió su cabeza de manera enérgica, sintiendo como ya la sangre había subido hasta su rostro, provocando un extraño calor a su alrededor. Demonios, para ser invierno, estaba haciendo demasiado calor. Caminó, tomando su ropa de la cama y poniéndosela, aunque de vez en cuando, recibía unos molestos comentarios por parte de su Inner.

_-Voto más por el de encaje negro y la tanga a tono, es más sensual y más fácil de quitar._

Frunció el ceño, mirando el par. Suspiro, tomándolos, no por obedecerle, simplemente por que iba a usar una falda y una blusa oscura. Sólo por eso. Ugh, ni ella misma se creía eso. Termino de ponerse la ropa interior, cuando miró el reloj¿Tanto tiempo había trascurrido? A velocidad trueno, se puso la blusa y la falda de mezclilla, unas sandalias negras y su cabello medio recogido con dos broches. Hoy no usaría lo típico.

-_Oh, si con esto no te lo llevas a la cama, no sé con qué lo harás, tal vez un strip tease u…_

-No le hagas caso, no le hagas caso…--se repetía internamente.

-_¡Te faltó el perfume, pequeña tonta!-_

Refunfuñando se dio media vuelta, tomando la pequeña botella y echándose un poco. Lo dejó en el tocador y salió, estaba radiante y toda esa belleza iba a ser sólo de ese inmaduro y divertido chico. Sinceramente, que suerte tenía.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

_**Es algo más, algo que me llena  
Algo que no mata ni envenena  
Es algo más, algo más que amar**_

Escuchó sonar el timbre y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Con una radiante sonrisa, corrió a abrir, encontrándose con un muy apuesto Naruto, vestido con unos jeans algo pegados, una camisa negra sin mangas y unos mocasines del mismo color. Su cabello, igual que siempre, pero ahora estaba levemente molado, haciéndole ver mucho más atractivo. Cuando creyó que no habría nada mejor, notó esa traviesa gota caer por su cuello, deslizándose con lentitud, perdiéndose debajo de la camisa.

-Te ves…--intentaba decir, pero se había formado un nudo en la garganta—Muy bien…

-Tú te ves hermosa—respondió sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo—Traje esto para ti—dijo mostrándole un ramo de flores blancas, envueltas en un papel rosa y sujetas con un pequeño moño rosa.

-¡Oh, Naruto, gracias!—exclamó tomando el ramo.

-No hay de que, _pequeña…_

Entró rápidamente a la casa, sacando un florero de un estante, llenándolo de agua y poner las flores, mirándolas con ternura y devoción. Se dio la vuelta, mirando al chico aún en la puerta, mirándola a la distancia.

-¿Nos vamos?—preguntó enderezándose un poco.

-Síp—respondió casi corriendo, sujetándolo del brazo, y recargando su cabeza sobre él. Como dijo antes, su primera cita, estaría llena de sorpresas.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

_**Es algo más que la distancia  
Que el dolor y la nostalgia  
Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**_

Una tímida mirada se asomaba de un callejón, mirando a ese chico caminar con andar tranquilo, acompañado de su compañera de equipo. Pero, en su rostro, hay algo distinto¿Amor? Sí, ellos dos poseen ese sentimiento dentro de sus corazones, dirigido el uno al otro. Aprieta su mano contra el tubo, cerrando sus blanquecinos ojos, luchando para que las lágrimas no escaparan. Suspiro, retrocediendo unos pasos, dirigiéndose al hospital, donde hace pocas horas, llegó el ex compañero del equipo siete. Nadie les dio aviso, pues se pensaba que aún no regresaban de misión. Caminó por la oscuridad, guiándose en la luz de esperanza que le esperaba postrado en una cama de hospital.

-Sasuke-kun…--murmuró dándose la vuelta y echar un último vistazo al kitsune—Sé feliz, Naruto-kun.

-¿Eh?—exclamó Sakura, mirando a ese ser desaparecer en la oscuridad del callejón--¿Era Hinata?-

-¿Cómo dices?—preguntó girándose, y buscando en el callejón—Debió de ser tu imaginación.

-Sí, eso debió ser—respondió no muy convencida, siguiendo con su camino al lado de su kitsune.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Caminaron sin sentido alguno, sólo hicieron unas cuantas paradas para comprar un poco de ramen, bebidas y así seguir con su camino, guiándose simplemente por la frase del joven.

-Es una sorpresa…

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, conocía la villa como si fuera la palma de su mano, pero por extraño que le pareciera, esas calles no las conocía y por lo tanto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde llevaban. Miró al cielo, notando como las matices, rojas y naranjas ya se hacían presentes, anunciando un hermosos y próxima atardecer.

-Ya es algo tarde.

-Pero ya casi llegamos.

Refunfuñando, lo siguió antes de sentir un rayo darle directo a la cara, obligándole a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos. Siente como el joven la toma por la cintura, y ella voltea, notando una tierna y radiante sonrisa. Su vista regresa a la fuente de luz, y con admiración aprecio un hermoso atardecer, desde una de las partes más altas de la Villa. El muro de los Hokages. ¿Cómo demonios llegaron allí? No lo sabía, pero de momento, eso era algo que no preguntaría.

-Es, hermoso…

-Sí—respondió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Lentamente se giró, aún estando atrapada entre sus brazos, para posesionarse de sus labios y besarlo nuevamente, intentando demostrar su agradecimiento al traerla a presenciar tan bello espectáculo y también, mostrar todo ese amor que aún no había escapado de su corazón, para amarlo todos la vida.

-Sakura…--susurró al separarse.

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo tanto…

-Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun…--declaró recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

_**Es darte un beso cada noche  
Que tus manos me enamoren  
Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**_

_**-**_

_**Por qué somos algo más**_

-¿Comemos, ya?—preguntó inocente, mirándola con cara de súplica.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios. Adiós al momento. Pero, así era él, una caja de sorpresas. Asintió, separándose un poco de él, y dejando las bolsas en el piso, para sacar su contenido con cuidado para no quemarse.

-Cuidado, que ese creo que está…--decía el chico notando algo en los envases.

-¡Kyya!—gritó la chica, retirando su mano con velocidad, para agitarla con rapidez. Se había quemado, miró con furia el envase, maldiciendo mentalmente.

-Jeje, abierto—finalizó con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente. Se acercó a la chica, y revisó su mano. Nada grave, sólo estaba un poco roja—No tienes nada, dattebayo.

-Ugh, duele, duele—se quejaba sintiendo como el chico acariciaba la zona dañada.

-No exageres, es una herida insignificante comparada con las pasadas—decía de manera burlesca. Y su respuesta, fue un golpe en el brazo. Por suerte, no había usado toda su fuerza, así que fue como un golpe cariñoso.

-Insensible—decía quitando su mano de las del chico.

-Hey, no te enojes—decía levantándose, mirando a su compañera que mantenía una cara dolida.

-¿¡Quién dijo que estaba enojada!?—preguntó casi gritando, asustando al muchacho que cayó sentado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Etto, Sakura, vamos, perdóname—decía intentando parecer lo más comprensible posible--¿Me perdonas, pequeña?-

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojos, aún cruzada de brazos. Medio cerró los ojos, antes de sonreír de una manera esplendorosa y lanzarse sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tonto, claro que te perdono.

_**A veces creo que he vivido  
Más de mil años contigo  
Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**_

Se sentaron juntos, y con mucho más cuidado que antes, sacaron los envases, palillos y bebidas. Una comida callada pero a la vez romántica. De vez en cuando, él jugaba a alimentarla y ella a él.

-Haber, abre la boca—decía la kunoichi acercando el bocado.

El chico abrió la boca lo más que pudo, pero su ansiado bocado nunca llegó. Con algo de desconcierto abrió los ojos, viendo como la chica se metía el bocado a la boca, sonreía y le sacaba la lengua de una manera muy infantil y traviesa.

-¡Oye!—exclamó molesto.

-Ya, aquí está el tuyo—dijo dándole su parte.

Lo vio masticar con suma alegría su comida. Así lo conoció, como un niño pequeño, adorador del ramen, que le encantaba molestar a todos, incluida ella. Un corazón tan puro y blando, que no importaba partirse en pedazos para ver la felicidad de otros. Su Naruto siempre sufrió para que ella fuera feliz. _**  
**_

_**  
A veces pienso que es mentira  
Por cómo entraste en mi vida  
Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**_

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?—preguntaba al ver como ella se había quedado prendada, mirándolo con ternura.

-Etto, nada, sólo pensaba—respondió nerviosa--¿Quieres más?-

-¡Hai!—respondió de manera entusiasta, abriendo nuevamente la boca.

Un caso sin remedio, pero así lo quería. Sonrió, dejando el tazón, y darle un desprevenido beso en la mejilla, que tomo por sorpresa al joven, quien la miró confundido.

-¿Y eso?-

-Nada más—dijo sonriendo--¿Qué acaso no te puedo besar?—pregunto con tristeza.

-Hmp, déjame pensarlo—decía fingiendo—Por Dios, tú eres la única que puede besarme sin razón alguna.

-Eso espero—añadió con los celos remarcados en sus palabras.

-No vayas a desconfiar de mí—dijo rápidamente, al ver como lo miraba.

-No lo haré, si tú no lo haces de mí—respondió con seguridad.

-Está bien, pero no prometo mantener a raya mis celos-dijo algo enojado—Si alguien se te acerca, más de un metro, sin ninguna razón, dalo por muerto.

-No te he pedido eso—respondió sonriendo, acercándose al chico—Pero no quiero que asesines a ninguna chica¿sí?-

-Bien, todos los hombres están en mi lista negra.

-Como digas, Naruto-kun—dijo recargándose en su tórax.

_**Es darte un beso cada noche  
Que tus manos me enamoren  
Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**_

_**-**_

_**Por qué somos algo más**_

Y el Sol se perdió tras las montañas, y los tonos azules y morados se hicieron presentes en las alturas. Un viento frío pasó cerca de ellos. Ahí estaba la desventaja de encontrarse en una de las partes más altas de la Villa y con ropa tan ligera. Recogieron todo, y dándole una última mirada a las montañas y la villa, regresaron por el sendero por el cual vinieron.

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Caminaban tomados de la mano, por las oscuras y medio solitarias casas de la Konoha. La basura ya la habían tirado, así que era hora de volver a sus respectivos departamentos. Escucharon un ruido extraño entre los botes de basura y por instinto la chica se pegó al joven, quien la abrazó con fuerza. Y frente a ellos, apareció un pequeño, tierno e indefenso gatito.

-Oh, que lindo.

-Maldito neko—decía el chico refunfuñando, y así, asustando a la cría.

-¡Naruto!—exclamó, dándole un codazo.

-¿Qué?—preguntó ingenuo.

-Eres malo, pobre gatito—decía hincándose, llamando al pequeño entre los botes—Ven, gatito, gatito…

-Hmp…

El animalito se asomó, mirando a la chica con cautela. Ella sonrió tiernamente, acercando su mano para acariciarle la pequeña cabeza. Mientras que el kitsune, miraba al pequeño ser como si fuera una artimaña que interfiriera entre su chica y él. Gruñó de una manera animal, justo cuando la chica cargó al gato. Oh, también los gatos entraban a su lista negra…

-Maldito neko—repitió celoso.

-¡Pero que lindo!—chillaba la chica mimando a la cria.

-Etto, Sakura-chan, hay que regresar.

-Sip, lo llevaré a mi casa, a mi mamá le agradará la idea—decía levantándose con el animal en los brazos.

Su suerte no podía ser peor. Celoso de un mugroso gato callejero, aunque debía de admitir que era muy lindo. Al parecer era blanco, sus ojos azules y era muy pequeño, no más de tres meses. Se posó junto a ella y la tomó por la cintura, sin mirar al animal.

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Qué?—preguntó fríamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada.

Lo miró de manera severa, haciendo que el chico quitara al instante su tono frío y volviera a su juguetón y dulce tono.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Estás celoso?—preguntó con picardía—Es que es tan lindo, y por como lo miras…

Lo vio abrazarlo, estrecharlo contra sus pechos. Maldito gato del demonio, si él lo tuviera en sus brazos, ya estaría pulverizado. Estrangularlo, ahogarlo, lanzarlo por los aires, cualquier cosa para alejarlo de ella. Y de repente, los papeles cambiaron, se imaginó él, atrapado entre sus níveos brazos, siendo estrechados contra ese par suave…

-Sí, estoy celoso—respondió firmemente, notando como ella abría sus ojos con sorpresa—Me pone de nervios saber que tienes a ese maldito animal, estrechándolo de esa manera y yo…

-Es sólo un gato.

-¡Un maldito gato con suerte!—exclamó frustrado.

-Naruto, no puedo creer que le tengas celos a un gatito.

-Le tengo celos hasta al aire que toca tu rostro, el agua que limpia tu piel¡Demonios!—finalizó más tranquilo.

-Oh…

Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba parada frente a su casa. Miró al chico, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del cielo. Suspiro, antes de dejar al gatito en el piso, quien la miró confundido. Le sonrió, antes de voltear y rodear al chico por el cuello, acercándolo a ella. Éste, por su parte, la miro de reojo, ahí estaba, ahora era él quien estaba aprisionado.

_**Y yo sé que no es querer  
Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
Contigo olvido lo que es temer  
Acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi  
La noche, el día en mi vivir  
La sangre en mis venas  
Lo doy todo por ti  
Contigo el mundo no tiene final  
Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar**_

-En mi corazón sólo estás tú…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Eres un tonto por sentirte celoso de un inocente gato.

-Lo sé—respondió abrazándola—Pero no lo vuelvas a abrazar tan…protectoramente.

-¿Por?—preguntó dudosa

-Je, no quieres saber, de verdad.

-Oh, sí quiero.

-Conste que tú lo pediste—dijo acercándose a su oído y susurrar unas palabras que provocaron un profundo sonrojo en la chica.

_**Es darte un beso cada noche  
Que tus manos me enamoren  
Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas**_

-¡Naruto!-

-Tú lo quisiste.

Le dio un golpe, antes de girarse para entrar. Malditas tentaciones, malditas, malditas. Tomó al gatito, sin siquiera mirar a su compañero, que se mantenía con la boca abierta ante su negación.

-¿Ni siquiera un beso?-

-No—finalizó cerrando la puerta, dejando a un desamparado Naruto--¡Qué mala eres, dattebayo!—chilló mirando como la luz de su habitación se encendía.

Lo miró por la ventana, como se daba la vuelta para encaminarse a su departamento. Como lo esperaba, la espero por si volvía. Posiblemente fueron cinco abrumadores minutos, pero para ella fueron suficientes para planear todo. Sonrió, antes de sujetar una pequeña carta a un broche y lanzarlo con un poco de fuerza hacia el chico. Fue directo a su cabeza.

-¡Auch!—se quejo, sobándose el lugar herido--¿Qué es esto?—dijo al ver el broche con la notita. Lo desabrochó, y abrió el papelito. Sus ojos se abrieron, antes de voltear hacia el departamento.

_Tienes cinco segundos para volver_

_Antes de que me arrepienta_

_Y me quite el negligé_

Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de soltar el papel y como alma que persigue el diablo, correr sin control de regreso al departamento. De un saltó y patada entró por la ventada abierta, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba la chica. ¿Acaso fue una broma?

-Naruto…

No, esta vez no...

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Jajajaja (Tania riéndose como una histérica) Ya saben lo que sigue, no creo que sean unos santos. Ahora, dejaré los agradecimientos, aunque, noté uno que a muchos no les agrado y se quejaron. A mí no me molesta, me incomoda un poco como a cualquiera, pero son los riesgos al escribir. A muchos no les gusta la pareja o la trama y se quejan como locos. Pero los entiendo, no a todo mundo puedo complacer. Pero si pido, que si no les agrada la historia, la pareja o algo, no se vengan a quejar conmigo, y que no insulten así a los personajes. Todos tenemos gustos distintos, pero no por eso tienen que venir a quejarse de esa manera. **

**Bueno, ya más tranquila conmigo misma, ahora si, los agradecimientos:**

**-**

**Masako Uchida...jass...La hija de Naruto y Sakura...Sakurass**

**Nami-Haruno...shinji kun 112...Yojeved (Gracias por proteger así el fic)...??? (No sé quien seas, pero te agradezo mucho lo que dijiste owo)**

**ErickSmoke91...fandeTanInu (Etto, jeje, gracias por el sub nick o///o)**

**Uzumaki Kraden...Cloud Uzumaki**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((REVIEWS)))))**


	11. Sólo Déjate Amar

**JO JO JO ¡He vuelto! No me maten que ya estoy en la escuela, he estado enferma, no tenía computadora y para re-matar me borraron la continuación que ya estaba escrita. Bueno, esta me ha quedado un poco más corta, un párrafo de diferencia. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y sí, llegó el tan esperado Lemon y por lo tanto, dejó un pequeño anuncio.**

**-Por razones obvias, este capítulo fue sólo escrito para personas ya algo maduras. ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar qué tan pervertida es la gente? Así que, lean el capítulo, pero eso sí, bajo su propio riesgo. Que yo no me hago cargo de traumas ni pago cuentas de psicólogos, terapeutas ni hospitales.**

**Ya todo aclarado, les dejo el capítulo. ¡Ah, si, cambién la canción. Es que la de "Bésame la Boca" es muy pero muy romántica. Es más como para una pareja de casados o recién casados y a ellos aún les falta algo de tiempo. Je, perdón, ahora sí. La continuación...**

**-**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

**-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)**

**-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

_**lara lara lara **_**(Letra de canción)**

**§§§§ (Separación)**

**((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)**

**-**

**-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 11: Sólo Déjate Amar **

**(Lemon)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡Oh por Kami!

Subió al tejado como si su vida dependiera de ello y entró en la oscura habitación. No había ningún rastro de su pequeña Sakura. Buscó a su alrededor, pero nada. Todo había sido un tonta broma…

_-Naruto…_

O tal vez no…

Se giró con lentitud, encontrándose con una joven finamente vestida con un negligé color rojo, con encajes en las partes más íntimas. Dioses, estaba arrebatadora. Tragó un poco de saliva, sintiendo como la sangre ya se había acumulado en sus mejillas; su corazón ya no era capaz de seguir palpitando a un ritmo normal, estaba a punto de salir por su garganta. Sus manos sudaban, y no se podía mover.

-Y bien¿Cómo me veo?—preguntó con voz sumamente sensual y sexy a los oídos del chico. Sonrió al verlo atónito, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Estaba mudo y eso le agradaba--¿Acaso me veo, mal?—preguntó fingiendo una voz triste y desilusionada.

Sus labios fueron capturados por los del chico, quien la besó en un acto de desesperación, abrazándola a la vez por la cintura. Pegándola más contra su cuerpo. Esa ha sido una de las mejores respuestas en toda su existencia. Llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, profundizando el beso lo más que pudo. Ya había tomado la decisión y no hay marcha atrás.

-Oh, Sakura…--murmuró separándose de la chica, sin soltarla de la cintura—Te ves como una diosa.

Con eso le bastaba. Se pegó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo mucho mejor cada músculo de su anatomía. Soltó un leve gemido cuando sintió algo presionar contra su intimidad. Dios, ese chico era una droga y ella ya se había vuelto adicta. Necesitaba más que simples besos, lo quería desnudo ¡Ya!

Volvió a besarlo, mientras que con desesperación hacía lo posible para sacarle la camisa. Sus manos temblaban ante la ansiedad. ¡Por qué en ese preciso momento, demonios! Sintió como el chico se separaba un poco para ayudarle en su frenética tarea. Cuando tuvo su bronceado torso al descubierto, atacó. Primero el cuello; besando, succionando e inclusive mordiendo levemente. Bajó un poco a la clavícula, pasando por los hombros. No sabía como había pasado por alto tanta tentación.

-Sakura…--gimió el chico cuando la húmeda lengua de la chica se posó en sus pectorales, provocando leves escalofríos por su columna, tomando dirección hacia su entre pierna. Él necesitaba hacer algo, además, no era justo que sólo él recibiera atención.

Con cuidado fue deslizando sus manos por debajo de la delgada tela, acariciando la tersa espalda de la chica, quien tembló un poco bajo el tacto. Sabía lo que debía de hacer. Pero necesitaba mantener esa boquita lejos de su cuerpo por unos minutos.

**Te he buscando tanto  
Y hoy que te he encontrado sé  
Que no hay nadie más.**

Con un suave movimiento, logró posar su mano sobre su mentó, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, apresándola en esa azulada e hipnotizante mirada. Satisfecho con su logro, la besó. Ella, por su parte, correspondió su beso como si fuera el último. No supo cuando el chico comenzó a empujarla hacia la cama. La recostó sin soltar sus labios, recargándose sobre ella, pero sin imponer todo su peso contra el pequeño cuerpo.

Delicadamente fue metiendo sus manos bajo la tela, acariciando el vientre plano, no atreviéndose aún a subir más y acariciarla con más intimidad. Pero no por eso la dejaría desatendida. Su hambrienta boca fue contra su cuello, besándola de manera similar a como ella lo había hecho momentos antes.

-Naruto…por favor…--pidió alzando sus piernas, enrollándolas en la cadera del rubio, obligándolo a pegarse mucho más a cuerpo. Él sonrió, le gustaba esa nueva Sakura, más atrevida y exótica. Cumpliendo sus deseos, empujó su cadera contra ella, provocando un gemido de la chica—Oh, Naruto…

**Nunca he sido un santo  
Debo confesarlo ya  
Con honestidad.**

Llegó a sus hombros y mordió el delgado tirante del negligé. Jalándolo con lentitud por el hombro y así poder besar mejor el cuerpo de la chica. Sintió como unos tersos brazos le acariciaban la espalda lentamente, haciendo leves círculos con los dedos. Y además, tener sus piernas sujetas a su cadera. Lo estaba incitando a desatarse de una manera bestial…

-No hay que apresurarse, sino, perderá ese toque mágico—murmuró lamiendo cerca de la hendidura de los pechos--¿No quieres eso, verdad pequeña?—preguntó mordiendo el encaje que mantenía ocultos ese par de montes.

Dios, no podría soportar más. Ese chico hacía cada movimiento con tal precisión y sensualidad que la llevaba al borde del éxtasis. Medio sonrió, al alzarse y lamer su oído izquierdo, para después mormurar una sola palabra, en un tono muy bajo, cautivante. Y con esa sola palabra, un ser apasionado despertó dentro del cuerpo del kitsune.

-Tómame—pidió acariciando con su aliento el oído del chico.

Y la bomba explotó. Con cierta fiereza, tomó las puntas inferiores de la provocativa prenda, jalándola hacia arriba, dejando a la chica casi desnuda frente a sus ojos. Era perfecta. Cada curva, ningún tipo de cicatriz. Piel blanca y sedosa. Una Diosa Viviente. E iba a ser toda suya. De una forma animal se relamió los labios, provocando una traviesa sonrisa en la cara de la chica.

**Fueron tantas horas  
Tan solo y triste  
Hasta que te vi.**

-¿No qué debíamos de tomarlo todo con calma?—preguntó con malicia.

-¡Al Diablo con eso!—exclamó, lanzándose contra ella, comenzando a besar uno de sus pechos, y con una de sus manos acariciar el otro. Sintió el respingo por parte de la chica, y como sus piernas se ceñían más contra su cintura animándolo a continuar.

Era demasiado para ella. Mucho placer, era algo que nacía desde su interior, amenazando con explotar. Arqueó su espalda, justo cuando sintió como mordía levemente su pezón. Soltó un nuevo gemido al sentir como cambiaba de pecho, besando ahora el otro. Ya no podía soportarlo, algo iba a explotar…Dioses, Naruto…

Un palpitar resonaba en sus oídos, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Debía controlarse para no causarle algún daño involuntario, pero es que ella era, era…La escuchó gritar, arqueando su espalda, apretándolo con fuerza, provocando que su miembro se clavara mucho más contra ella. Basta, tenía que poseerla en ese mismo instante.

Sintió como sus manos sujetaban el hilillo de la única prenda que le quedaba. Y lo jaló hacia abajo. Dejó caer sus piernas, sintiéndose exhausta. Jamás se había sentido así. Notó unas manos posarse en su cadera ahora libre de prendas y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Miró al chico, demonios¿Cuándo se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior? Sus mejillas ardieron, en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo y el ahora ver a uno tan de cerca y saber que está a punto de hacerte el amor, es algo un poco…

-Sakura…--murmuró sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre quédate aquí  
Sólo déjate amar.**

Se perdió en sus ojos. Pareciera como si intentaran iluminar la habitación con su hermoso resplandor. Dios, no podía creer que esto estuviera a punto de suceder. Lo vio morderse el labio y acercarse más hacia ella, susurrándole unas palabras al oído.

-¿Estás segura?-

¡Cómo demonios se le ocurría preguntar algo así! En toda su vida esta era la cosa de la cual jamás se iba a arrepentir. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con pasión. Una respuesta más clara no pudo haber.

-Hazlo—murmuró al soltarlo.

**Un océano entero  
No me ha impedido  
Llegar hasta donde estás.**

-

**Todo lo que hago  
Te lo quiero entregar  
Y cada día más.**

Se acercó a ella y la besó con calma, preparándose para el momento tan esperado por ambos. Con cuidado fue entrando en ella, sintiendo cuan estrecha era la cavidad. La escuchó quejarse. Se separó un poco, notando como las lágrimas ya se habían formado en sus ojos esmeraldas. Sintió resentimiento, ya que él era el causante de esas lágrimas. Se acercó y besó cada una de ellas, mientras murmuraba palabras de alivio a su amada.

-Tranquila, pronto pasará pequeña…

Sabía que había arrasado con la virginidad de la inocente criatura. La escuchó aspirar un poco de aire para pronunciar unas palabras que le dejaron desconcertado y sorprendido.

-Sigue…

Siempre ha sido muy valiente y ha soportado todo tipo de dolor. Y este sería el último antes de todo el amor que le daría. La besó con ternura, mientras comenzaba a contonear sus caderas, provocando una penetración cada vez más profunda. Los gemidos de su pequeña llegaban a sus oídos, animándolo a seguir con más esmero.

-Ah…Naru…to…Dios…Oh…sigue…--decía entre gemidos.

**Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre quédate aquí.  
Ámame y déjate amar  
Puedes en mí confiar  
Dime que estás sintiéndome  
Y puedes al fin verte en mí  
Verme en ti.**

Un hechizo, una maldición, algo que le controlaba y a la vez le obligaba a ir con más fuerza. La miró. Su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose al compás de sus embestidas, completamente perlado en sudor. Sus rosados cabellos se pegaban a su rostro, sus ojos un poco cerrados y de su boca escapaban gemidos. Dioses, quería alcanzar algo que le llevaría al cielo de golpe, lo necesitaba. Quería alcanzar la cumbre junto a su Sakura.

La cumbre inalcanzable se estaba volviendo claramente visible ante él. Ya casi, en poco tiempo la tocaría…

-Sa…kura…oh…pequeña…--decía al aumentar el ritmo de sus embates.

**Siempre quédate aquí  
Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre déjate amar  
Porque no puedo si te vas respirar  
Dime que estás sintiéndome  
Déjate amar  
Que no ves que este amor es mi luz**

Una luz al final del túnel…Estaba por culminar. La abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, justo cuando logró la cumbre tocar. El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionó junto al suyo, provocando una placentera sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Y después de toda esa agitación, la relajación les golpeó de frente. Sus agitadas respiraciones, sus cuerpos sudados y pegados, brindándose calor corporal. El kitsune levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la fatigada cara de la kunoichi, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en su respiración. Sonrió. Se levantó un poco, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos para mirarle.

-Te amo, pequeña—murmuró moviéndose, provocando que sus cuerpos se separan, quedando uno al lado del otro, recostados sobre el colchón—Siempre te he hecho.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Esas palabras las había escuchado con anterioridad, pero en ese momento, después de lo ocurrido. Se pegó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Oh Naruto, yo también te he amado—decía ocultando su rostro en su torso—Pero fui tan ciega, tan tonta que siempre lo negué, poniéndome la venda yo misma en los ojos—seguía—Te amo¡Demonios siempre te he amado como una psicópata!—finalizó apretando sus párpados, intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de correr.

Sonrió, mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos y con el otro movía las cobijas que ya se encontraban en el piso, para cubrirles de la brisa nocturna.

-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar—dijo apretándola más contra sí.

Se tayó un poco contra él, y respiró hondamente. Levantó sus ahora rojizos ojos, para mirar los de él, que brillaban hermosamente. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, antes de estirarse y besarlo por unos segundos, haciendo que el chico la mirara desconcertado por tan corto beso.

**Te he buscando tanto  
Y hoy que te he encontrado sé  
Que no hay nadie más**

-Te amo, Sakura—dijo mirándola a los ojos, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-Y yo a ti, Naruto—respondió recargando su cabeza en su pecho y cerrar los ojos. Dejándose llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Dios¿Yo escribí eso¡Qué pervertida soy! Hmp, la verdad pude haberla hecho muchísimo más explícita, pero prometí un lemon no agresivo, ni explícito, sino lo más romántico posible. Aunque tal vez en algunas partes me excedí un poco. Ahora, pasaremos a los benditos reviews. Ya que gracias a ellos, este fic ha alcanzado los 101 reviews. ¡Y estoy que salto de la felicidad! **

**-**

**_SquallRF...Emiliii-chan Hatake...Nevih...Pazhii_**

**_La hija de naruto y Sakura...Masako Uchida...ErickSmoke_**

**_DarkLight ultimate...seethersan...c5master...Shaman_**

**_Uzumaki-Kraden...Sakurass...Fernando-Urashima_**

**_lokis...Narutokicksasseslikeme_**

**_-_**

**¡¡¡Gracias!!!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	12. Sólo Para Ti

**¡Hola a todos! Se preguntaran que diablos hago aquí si debería de estar siguiendo otro fic de Naruto, pero definitivamente, necesitaba avanzar este. Además que de que, bueno, yo… diantres, siempre duele tener que decirlo, pero bueno. Mejor ahora que al final de la continuación.**

**Es el final. Sí, leyeron bien, no me he vuelto loca, ni me equivoqué de letras. Hasta aquí llega esta historia. Mi primer fic de Naruto, mi primer intento en ese foro. Pero me llevo las manos llenas de felicidad, al saber que mis trabajos no han sido en vano. Que mi fic fue aceptado con los brazos abiertos y que…Kami, juré no llorar, pero ¡Al diablo! Cualquier autor/a se siente feliz y a la vez triste cuando alguna de sus historias termina. **

**Bueno, sin más cosas que decir además de mis totales agradecimientos, les dejo el final, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

**-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)**

**-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

_**lara lara lara **_**(Letra de canción)**

**§§§§ (Separación)**

**((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)**

**-**

**-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. ****12: Sólo Para Ti**

Lentamente el astro iluminador fue apareciendo tras el muro de los Hokages. Unas cuantas aves comenzaron a revolotear cuando la luz cubrió la aldea. Algunas personas salían de sus hogares para comenzar con un nuevo día, mientras que otros, permanecían envueltos en sus camas, rogando a Kami para que nadie les fuera a interrumpir su preciado descanso. En una casa, eso era lo que precisamente pasaba. Un tímido rayo de sol se coló por la ventana abierta, dando directamente a la cama o mejor dicho, al rostro de la joven que allí dormía. Apretó sus párpados y se giró, pegándose más al torso que la cobijaba. La luz se volvió más intensa, llegando ahora al rostro del joven, quien no pudo hacer mucho para evitar seguir durmiendo. Abrió su par de orbes azules y parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la luz. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con una melena rosa y sonrió, ciñéndola más contra sí. Que buena forma de despertar-ttebayo.

Se dedicó a observarla, antes de que la chica cediera ante ese insistente rayo de luz. Abrió sus ojos, topándose primero contra el pecho desnudo del kitsune, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa, luego, sintió como un brazo la sujetaba con más fuerza por su cintura, su desnuda cintura. Sus mejillas cambiaron al rojo. Y luego, subió la mirada, para toparse con la azulada de él, y eso fue lo único que vio antes de sentir que la sangre ya era demasiada en su cabeza. Se mareó y sintió desfallecer. Kami, había…habían…

-Buenos días, Sakura—dijo el chico sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Fue demasiado para la pobre chica. Puso los ojos en blanco, para después caer en la inconciencia. Demasiadas sorpresas para ser las siete de la mañana.

* * *

-Itai…--se quejó enderezándose. Miró a su alrededor. Eran poco después de las nueve, o eso pensaba. Sintió frío, y sí, en efecto, estaba desnuda, pero sola. ¿Acaso hacía sido un maldito sueño pervertido? Escuchó un ruido tras la puerta y se cubrió hasta la barbilla. Un rubio entró por ella, usando sólo sus pantalones. En su mano traía un vaso con agua fresca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Dioses, no fue un sueño. 

-No te vayas a desmayar otra vez, Sakura—decía de manera burlesca, dejando el vaso sobre el buró y sentarse junto a ella--¿Ya estás mejor, verdad?—preguntó poniéndose un poco más serio.

-Etto…yo…sí, estoy en perfectas condiciones, sólo que…--se sonrojó con más fuerza. ¿Cómo explicar todo lo que pensó y sintió al verlo desnudo, junto a ella, en la cama?—Me sorprendí mucho.

-Je, yo igual, pero tú reaccionaste de la peor manera—decía acercándose más a ella—Creí que te habías asustado, que te habías arrepentido y que no querías mi presencia junto a ti—decía algo triste. Su semblante cambió cuando la sintió lanzarse sobre él, olvidándose por completo de su desnudez y abrazarlo, sujetándose del masculino cuello.

-Baka…--decía sujetándolo con más fuerza—Eres un baka—repetía soltándolo para mirarlo--¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo creería eso?—preguntaba indignada—Jamás me arrepentiría de algo así, te amo, pedazo de baka—finalizó plantándole un tierno y juguetón beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Sakura…--murmuró abrazándola por la cintura, y a la vez, recostándose sobre ella para quedar ambos tumbados sobre la cama.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Ven acá, pequeña…--murmuraba antes de besarla con pasión. El juego había vuelto a iniciar…

* * *

-¡Por qué demonios no avisaron a nadie de su regreso!—se quejaba la Godaime mirando a la pareja que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha. Clavó su mirada sobre ambos, tenían bastantes cosas que explicarles--¡Dónde demonios estuvieron todo el santo día, para ni siquiera avisar a su sensei acerca de su regreso!—gritó--¡Si no hubiera sido por Ino y el recién llegado, Jiraiya, nosotros no sabríamos nada de ustedes dos!—finalizó cruzándose de brazos. 

-Nosotros…bueno…etto…--intentaba explicar Sakura, aunque sus nervios y el sonrojo no ayudaba en nada. Volteó hacia su novio, pidiendo algo de auxilio. Él suspiro y se acercó a ella lentamente. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba planeando hacer?

-Sakura y yo somos novios, Tsunade-baba—decía sonriendo, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura. Un silencio se formó dentro de la habitación, antes de que la mujer soltara un sonoro grito y se abalanzara sobre de ellos para abrazarlos.

-¡Felicidades, ya sabía yo que terminarían así!—decía apretando más el abrazo. Mala suerte para los jóvenes sujetos, puesto que el aire comenzaba a faltar—Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso¡cuánta razón en ese dicho!—decía soltándolos. Si no hubiera sido por que Kakashi abrió la ventana, ya tendría a dos chicos desmayados en el suelo.

-Me alegra que vosotros dos aparecieran—decía mirando a sus alumnos--¿Pasó algo durante su misión?—preguntaba dándole doble sentido en la pregunta. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que contestar.

-Kakashi¿qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de que este par—decía mirándolos con una gran sonrisa—es la más reciente pareja de Konoha?—finalizaba mirando ahora al sensei.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba—decía poniendo un semblante alegre—Felicidades a ustedes dos.

-Etto, gracias—contestó Naruto algo desconcertado por sus reacciones. Esperó un regaño, críticas o cualquier otra cosa. Menos, abrazos, felicitaciones ni nada por el estilo. Al parecer era un buen día, ningún golpe gracias a su recién descubierto noviazgo.

-¡Naruto Uzamaki!—gritó Lee entrando como torbellino a la oficina y lanzarse contra que rubio, que muy apenas pudo esquivarlo. ¿y a este qué diablos le pasó? Lo miró levantarse, tenía una mirada fúrica--¡Cómo has osado robarme a MI Sakura-chan!—exclamó apretando los puños.

-¡Lee!—gritó Ten Ten entrando rápidamente, sujetando al chico antes de que intentara abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el rubio—Sakura, Naruto, que alegría verlos nuevamente.

-Pues a mí…--intentaba decir Lee, antes de que entrara Neji de manera calmada.

-Lee, ten algo de dignidad y guarda silencio. Además hemos venido para saber sobre la misión, no sobre lo que sucede entre ese par—decía mirándolos de reojo.

-Bien-respondió refunfuñando.

-Ahora, ustedes dos—decía Tsunade sonriendo—Tienes dos semanas para descansar y reponer fuerzas, luego les daré aviso sobre su próxima misión—añadió sonriendo y guiñándoles un ojo—Diviértanse—finalizó usando un tono bastante parecido al de Jiraiya.

-Gracias, Tsunade-samma—respondieron al unísono, antes de salir algo sonrojados por las miradas de sus amigos, puestas sobre ellos. Bueno, la mañana había sido, "interesante". Pero no podía empeorar¿cierto?

* * *

-Etto, Sakura…--decía mientras caminaba junto a ella, con su brazo rodeando su esbelta cintura--¿Cuándo vuelve tu madre?—preguntó intentando parecer lo más inocente posible. Cosa que no engañó casi nada a la kunoichi. 

-Hoy—respondió mirándolo con una ceja levantana--¿Por qué, mi pequeño kitsune pervertido?—preguntó pegándose más a él. Maldición, le había pillado a la primera.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir...  
Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí.**_

-Nada—respondió mirando para otro lado—Sólo para ver si querías salir en la noche—añadía sonriendo.

-Mmmm…no creo que le moleste no encontrarme, además, no sabe que aún no vuelvo—decía devolviéndole el gesto. Miró hacia delante, encontrándose con la azulada mirada de Ino, quien desde un pequeño banquillo los observaba. Tragó un poco de saliva. Esta vez, no se salvaba del interrogatorio.

-Hola Sakura—decía acercándose—Naruto—añadió mirando ahora al chico. Sonrió cuando lo vio sujetándola tan tiernamente--¿Me permites raptármela una media hora para hablar sobre unas cuantas cosas?—preguntaba sonriendo.

-¿Eh?—decía mirando a la rubia—Por mí no hay problema—finalizó soltando a su compañera, quien en seguida fue sujeta por un brazo y jalada a rastras por Ino, perdiéndose al instante de la azulada mirada del kitsune, quien se rascó la cabeza antes de girarse y encaminarse a su departamento. Posiblemente hallaría algo en qué entretenerse en lo que volvía la chica o caía la noche para salir con ella.

* * *

-Habla—pedía mirando a la pelirosa. Quien por su parte suspiró y se recargó en su mano, como pensando en cualquier forma, menos el explicarle todo lo sucedido en la misión, en el mirador, en su departamento en la noche y mañana. En todo. Un tímido sonrojo se formó en sus pálidas mejillas, desesperando más a la kunoichi—Sakura—gruñó. 

-¿Qué?—preguntó inocentemente.

-Dioses, no engañas a nadie, algo de suma importancia sucedió durante la misión y no dudaría que también ayer, así que, vamos, habla—ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, hablaré, pero si osas interrumpirme, te quedarás con la incógnita y no habrá nadie que me vuelva a hacer hablar—dijo firmemente.

-De acuerdo, pero, ya, di algo.

-Pues, sucedió…--empezada a contar.

* * *

-Hacía ya que no regresaba tan tranquilo—decía caminando por la calle. Miró el cielo y a su mente acudieron varios acontecimientos pasados. Y cada uno de ellos, tenían algo en común. Un persona, con un nombre hermoso. Sakura. Su pequeña Sakura. Sonrió antes de sentir como chocaba contra alguien. Reaccionó sujetando a la persona por un brazo. 

-¿Hinata?—preguntó al verla--¡Hola!—añadió sonriendo, ya cuando la chica se había parado bien.

_**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti...**_

-Buenas Tardes, Naruto-kun—decía tímidamente. El chico la miró, había algo nuevo en ella, tal vez era el hecho de que no se había sonrojado como siempre, o que había hablado como si nada, sin cortar las palabras, ni en un susurro. Quien sabe. Un grito se escuchó a la distancia, llamando la atención de muchos. Reconoció la voz. No era la de su novia, sino la de su amiga. ¿Les habría pasado algo? Se giró y comenzó a correr, buscándolas desesperadamente con la mirada--¡Nos veremos, Hinata!—gritó antes de seguir buscando.

-Adiós, Naruto-kun—dijo acomodando las flores blancas que recién había cortado del campo. Se dio la vuelta, y se encaminó al hospital.

* * *

-¡No estás hablando en serio!—exclamaba como una histérica--¡Tú y….y…Él!—volvió a gritar, asustando a algunas personas que pasaban por allí--¡Kami!—finalizó dejándose caer, quedando recargada contra una pared. 

-Bien hecho Ino, ahora todo Konoha lo sabe—decía enojada y con las mejillas encendidas.

-¡Sakura!—gritaba alguien a la distancia. Ambas chicas voltearon, encontrándose con un agitado y preocupado Naruto, quien se detuvo a verlas un momento, revisando que no tenían ningún tipo de herida--¿Qué pasó?—preguntó--¿Por qué el grito, Ino?-

-Etto, no nada—decía intentando no provocar al chico.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado, nos vemos Ino—decía Sakura poniéndose en pie y juntándose con su novio. Y así ambos, se encaminaron, dejando sola a la kunoichi.

-Kami, demasiadas cosas…demasiadas…--murmuraba mirando el cielo.

* * *

_**Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabía  
Y hoy te puso ante mí  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
**_

La noche cubría por completo la aldea. Las calles se mantenían iluminadas por las lámparas de papel. Algunos jóvenes caminaban mirando los puestos de comida, mientras que otros, andaban mirando el cielo, puesto que ese día, las estrella se veían de una manera hermosa. Una chica observaba una tienda cerrada, una que jamás había visto o que mejor dicho, nunca le había puesto atención. Un blanco kimono estaba en el aparador protegido. Posó su mano sobre el cristal, admirando cuan hermoso era. Usando su imaginación, se puso a ella de modelo.

-¿Sakura?—preguntaba un joven llegando con unas bolitas de pulpo--¿Vestidos de novias?—preguntó mirando el vestido que ella admiraba.

-Je, sólo los miraba, son muy bonitos¿verdad?—preguntaba sonriente.

-Sí, mucho.

Le ofreció un poco y ella aceptó gustosa. Le agradaba mucho que comiera otro tipo de cosas además del ramen. Esa noche las calles estaban mucho más habitadas. Pero nadie se dignaba a entrar a un lugar y quedarse allí. Estaban igual que ellos, compraban y caminaban un buen rato, disfrutando de su compañía. Se recargó en su hombro y cerró los ojos, dejando que él la guiara. Confiaba plenamente en él.

_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí...**_

-Naruto…--decía sintiendo como se detenía por instantes y luego volvía a caminar. Abrió sus ojos para revisar que todo se encontrara bien.

-¿Qué?—preguntó inocentemente, mirándola de reojo. En ese momento estaban parados afuera de una joyería. Cosa que confundió algo a la kunoichi. Él sonrió y volvió a caminar, dejando atrás los establecimientos y dirigirse al área de viviendas. Era ya bastante tarde y posiblemente la madre de Sakura ya había vuelto. Lo mejor sería que supiera que había vuelto sana y salva. Tirando el plato de cartón y los palitos de madera en un bote de basura, se encaminaron hacia la casa de la pelirosa.

* * *

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar. Se miraron y se acercaron con lentitud a la entrada. Se separó de él, poniendo su mano sobre la perilla, antes de girarla y acceder. Su madre estaba sentada en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando una tranquila canción. Sonrió, antes de tomar a su novio de la mano y obligarlo literalmente, a entrar. 

-Mamá…--murmuró esperando que no se hubiera dormido.

La mujer abrió los ojos, topándose con dos pares de ojos totalmente opuestos. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de enderezarse y observar a los jóvenes. O mejor dicho, las manos de ambos, que se mantenían unidas.

-¿Naruto, Sakura?—preguntó mirándolos una y otra vez--¿Por qué no me avisaron que habían regresado ayer?—añadió como si nada.

El rubio levantó una ceja. ¿Qué acaso no se pondría a reclamar acerca de su compañía¿De sus manos entrelazadas¿De estar tan juntos¿De ser novios? Dioses, ya no entendía absolutamente nada. Observó a la mujer quien formaba una comprensiva sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?—preguntó sentándose mejor--¿Sucedió algo durante la misión?—añadió mirándolos fijamente.

-Etto, no, sólo nos atacaron en una ocasión, pero no hubo problemas mayores—respondió su hija confundida.

-Oh, me alegro—decía poniéndose en pie—Naruto¿quieres algo de beber?—preguntaba yéndose a la cocina.

-¿Eh? No, no, gracias—contestó rápidamente.

Cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el chico se animó a hablar.

-Creí que…iba a tener otra reacción o que por lo menos preguntaría por estar tomados de las manos—murmuraba clavando su azulada mirada sobre la de su compañera.

-Yo esperaba lo mismo, pero, tal vez se ha vuelto muy descuidada y ni lo ha notado—contestó levantando un poco los hombros.

-¡Ah, cierto!—exclamaba mientras preparaba algo en una jarra--¡Felicidades a los dos por su relación!—añadió mostrando que se encontraba feliz.

Abrieron sus bocas y sus ojos se desorbitados. ¿pero cómo…? La vieron salir de la cocina con una bandeja, con la jarra y unos vasos. Pero con una sonrisa mucho más extensa. Se sentó y comenzó a servir.

-¿Qué?—preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de su vaso--¿Creen que es tan fácil no notar tan abiertos signos?—decía dejando el recipiente sobre la mesa—Además, toda Konoha está hablando de ello—finalizó volviendo a sonreír.

Dioses, había pasado día y medio a su regreso y ya toda la aldea sabe sobre ellos. ¡Cómo pasan las noticias! Malditas sean todas esas mujeres que los vieron pasar y corriendo fueron a avisar. ¡Viejas chismosas!

* * *

_**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti**_

-Por lo que veo, el agradó bastante la noticia, dattebayo—decía el chico afuera de la casa, listo para retirarse a su departamento, pero no sin antes de dar una larga despedida.

-Sí, y me alegra—respondió sonriendo de esa manera que a él derretía.

-Creo que ya me voy—decía girándose, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que ella se quejara verbalmente con un gruñido y lo sujetara del brazo. Por eso la quería tanto…--¿Sí?—

-¿Y mi beso?—preguntó inflando sus mejillas, haciendo un berrinche cuan niña chiquita. Sonrió tiernamente ante el pedido y orden, y se acercó a ella, tomando la mano que tenía sujeta su camisa. Ella lo soltó, para así, recibir esos carnosos labios que la devoraron como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

-¿Se satisface ese beso?—murmuró el chico separándose un poco, pero a la vez, rozando su nariz con la de ella--¿Desea otra cosa que su humilde servidor pueda complacer?—preguntó usando un tono tan sexy y sensual que la chica se mordió el labio, provocándolo aún más.

-Sí, la hay, pero mientras mi madre esté dentro de la casa, será imposible de realizar—dijo mirándolo provocativamente.

-Podría secuestrarla esta noche—decía sujetándola por la cintura.

-Sí me dice, ya no sería un secuestro—decía rodeándolo por el cuello.

-Mmm….cierto, entonces, me la robaré—sentenció agachándose levemente, y tomarla en brazos. Kami, hablaba en serio. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ella le seguía el juego sólo por divertirse un ratito, pero él, estaba ya entusiasmado. Por eso dicen que si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar. Y ella ya estaba ardiendo entre las llamas.

_**Esto es de verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti...**_

-Naruto…mi madre…

-Oh, seguramente ya se habrá dormido.

-Pero…--intentaba decir, aunque, su Inner, que había desaparecido los últimos días, volvía para ponerse de acuerdo con ese ladrón.

-_Anda, no se preocupara, además, ella siempre ha querido nietos…--decía con picardía._

Un sonrojo la cubrió y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, ya estaban camino al departamento del rubio. Ya resignada y vencida, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del kitsune y lo observó todo el trayecto. Lo sintió saltar las escaleras y abrir la puerta con una patada, como lo había hecho el día que la trajo en ese día lluvioso.

Entró como un bólido al departamento, ni siquiera las luces encendió, cuando ya sentía como era dejada sobre el suave colchón. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Él también lo hizo, para después separarse y salir de la habitación, dejando a su novia sobre la cama, con las hormonas muy alborotadas y con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó.

-Voy—decía poco antes de regresar con un aparato de color negro. Lo puso en una mesita y lo encendió. Un sonido irregular se escuchó, antes de que las voces de unos jóvenes sonaran. Una tranquila canción, llena de sentimientos que llegaban hasta el fondo de los corazones de ese par de amantes. Dejó el aparato allí, antes de volver hacia ella.

-¿El _radio_?—preguntó mirándola de reojo, para después regresar la mirada hacia el chico que estaba ya sobre ella.

-Sí, como ese día lluvioso…--decía besando su cuello.

Lo abrazó con fuerza¿Quién diría que gracias a una canción, a una tormenta y a su tristeza, terminaría en los brazos del chico que ella juró detestar? Que cruel y confuso es el destino, nos usa como marionetas sin ton ni son, poniéndonos en situaciones dolorosas y desesperantes, pero cuando la función termina, te recompensa de la mejor manera. Y ella era la mejor para explicar que tan dura fue su actuación. Y gracias a todo lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta de lo que su corazón le había intentado decir desde hace mucho.

-Te amo Naruto…--murmuró soltando una lágrima.

Él levantó el rostro y besó el trayecto que esa solitaria lágrima había tenido. Cuando estuvo a su altura, besó tiernamente sus labios. Un pequeño roce, antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, mi Sakura…--dijo volviendo a besarla.

-_Gracias, Naruto…--_pensó cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento que comenzaba a gestarse. En ese momento no sabía lo que el destino le deparaba. Pero no temía, pues sabía que lo que le había otorgado, ya no se lo podría arrebatar. Ella estaría junto a él por siempre, hasta que su tiempo en ese mundo dejara de andar. Le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad para amar y ella la iba a aprovechar, además, ya existía algo que los uniría desde ese momento hasta siempre. Algo más fuerte que un jutsu o un hechizo. Un lazo de sangre, un lazo hereditario. Pero para que eso sea entendido, se necesitará escuchar la _radio_, por unos cuantos meses más…

_**-FIN-**_

**¿Alguien se apiada de esta escritora y le da un pañuelo? Y hasta aquí llegó, espero que todo lo que se ha escrito en este fic haya sido de su agrado y que el final haya cumplido sus expectativas. Haciendo una reverencia, me retiro de este fic, esperando ver algunos reviews opinando sobre el final, ahora, y para terminar, pasaré a los agradecimientos…**

**-**

**Gracias a:**

**-**

**Emiliii-chan**

**Apalanka**

**Sakuzumaki**

**Lokis**

**Dark-online**

**Yojeved**

**Buffy**

**Tacha**

**Sakurass**

**Naru-Saku**

**Nami-Haruno**

**Ana**

**Masako-Uchida**

**Mijael**

**AkitoxD**

**Inuecchi-kun**

**Narutokicksasseslikeme**

**Jonathan**

**Shinjukun112**

**Collete Hatake**

**Naruto´s fan**

**Uzumaki-Kraden**

**Inu-nichan**

**Kyoko18**

**Hikari Buffy**

**xxxxNaruto-kunxxxx**

**J.C Potter**

**Fanny Uzumaki**

**ErickSmoke91**

**Kitsunero**

**Cloud Uzumaki**

**fandeTanInu**

**matakishi-chan**

**La hija de naruto y Sakura**

**J****ass**

**SquallRF**

**Nevih**

**Pazhii**

**Darklight ultimate**

**Seetnersan**

**C5master**

**Shaman**

**Fernando-Urashima**

**-Mauret-**

**Shinning eagle**

**-**

**-**

**¡Nuevamente, Gracias!**

**¿No les dije que se está trabajando un epílogo, verdad?...¡Nos veremos pronto, mis queridos amigos!**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS))))**


	13. Epílogo

**¡No me regañen! Jeje, es la más larga, oficialmente, de todo el fic. No hay canción intermediando la historia, pero sí unas estrofas al inicio y final. Tardé días en escribirlo y si repruebo Química será toda su culpa por tenerme aquí escribiendo. T-T Jeje no se crean, espero salir bien. Ahora, lo prometido es deuda, el epílogo de esta, según yo, maravillosa historia. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios. Les dejo el epílogo…¡disfrútenlo!**

**-**

**Radio**

**-**

**-**

_**Canciones que se relacionan con la vida diaria, brindándonos miles de sensaciones. ¿Existirá el orden correcto de canciones para describir nuestra vida? Eso es algo que juntos deberán de descubrir (NaruXSaku)**_

**-**

**-**

**-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)**

**-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

_**lara lara lara **_**(Letra de canción)**

**§§§§ (Separación)**

**((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)**

**-**

**-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

…**.EPÍLOGO….**

**-**

_**Mi amor te esperó tantos años**_

_**Lo supe cuando te vi**_

_**Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños**_

_**Y estás aquí**_

_**Mi amor te pensó tantas veces**_

_**Y ya te reconocí**_

_**Mi amor te inventó desde siempre**_

_**Llegaste aquí**_

**_-_**

Unas pequeñas aves volaban en lo alto del azul manto, entonando suaves canciones de temporada. Algunas volaban en parejas, dando giros sin dejar de alegrar la mañana con sus melodías. Tímidos pequeños se encontraban en un cable, mirando a los más hábiles sobrevolar el cielo. Un agudo llanto los obligó a salir volando de manera despavorida, mientras que los que ya volaban, tomaron distintas direcciones, asustados por el agudo chillido. Una suave voz sonó, silenciando ese llanto, volviéndolos gemidos o sollozos. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en el pálido rostro de la mujer a la vez que, mecía a la criatura que tenía en sus brazos. Se sentó en la mecedora que estaba junto a la cuna, meciéndose a sí misma para así tranquilizar a la pequeña. La miró por algunos minutos, viendo sus facciones bien definidas a pesar de su edad.

Era tan linda y tierna. Aunque, había unas veces en las que la volvía loca. Tenía demasiada energía para su corta edad. Era demasiado inquieta, inclusive en dos ocasiones desapareció de su corral, provocando una reacción en cadena en la casa. Media hora después, la encontraron metida en el ropero de su habitación, llorando ante la oscuridad. En ese mismo instante, se parecía tanto a su padre. Inquieta, desesperante pero a la vez linda y tierna. Sí, se parecía tanto a…

_Rin…Rin_

Se levantó con cuidado, dejando a la diminuta criatura en su cuna, antes de salir de la habitación. Se acomodó un poco su ropa y cepillaba su cabello con sus dedos. Giró la perilla, encontrándose con una vieja amiga. No pudo evitar sonreí, gritar y abrazarla.

-¡Hinata!—exclamaba abrazándola, pero teniendo cuidado de no herirla--¿Cómo has estado?—preguntaba sonriendo--¿Cómo va todo, te has sentido bien?—preguntaba invitándola a pasar a su departamento. La joven sonreía, hacía mucho que no se veían, aunque ahora que estaba de vuelta en la aldea, y era una de las ayudantes del Hokage, la vería más seguido. Sin contar que por su estado, no podía ir a misiones ni arriesgarse a batallas.

-Buenos días, Sakura-samma—decía sentándose junto a ella en uno de los sofás--¿Cómo está Senritsu?—preguntaba sonriendo. La pelirosa imitó su sonrisa, mientras miraba hacia la habitación.

-Se durmió hace poco, aunque no dudaría ni un segundo de que despertaría en cualquier minuto—decía suspirando--¿Y tú, como vas, te has sentido bien?—preguntaba posando una de sus manos sobre el ya abultado vientre. Tenía poco más de cinco meses, pero el vientre ya era más que notorio para todos. Algunos inclusive decían que serían gemelos.

-Bien, no ha habido complicaciones, ha estado muy tranquilo—decía poniendo ahora ella su mano, acariciando con cariño en lugar donde su bebé ahora dormitaba.

-Me alegro mucho—respondió cerrando los ojos—Y ¿A qué se debe tu visita?—preguntaba recordando que no era muy acostumbrado que vinieran tan temprano a verlas.

-Cierto—decía cambiando su semblante—Me han mandado por algo—decía clavando su blanquizca mirada en la jade de la kunoichi.

-¿Sucedió algo, Hinata?—preguntaba preocupada ante el cambio de actitud.

-Lord Hokage ha solicitado tu presencia—dijo seriamente, notando como las facciones de la chica cambiaban a una de nervios, acercó su mano a la de ella y la sujetó, brindándole apoyo—Estoy segura que no es nada grave—decía reconfortándola.

-Sí, eso espero—decía mirando a la chica, antes de escuchar como un llanto resonaba en la habitación.

* * *

Unos gritos, cosas cayéndose y una persecución. Sí, eso era lo que precisamente se escuchaba en la torre del Hokage. Y luego, silencio total. La puerta se va abriendo con suma lentitud, a la vez que una mujer rubia aparece, sujetando a un niño por el brazo, obligándole a entrar. Un hombre se les queda mirando expectantes. La mujer hace una reverencia, jalándose al niño consigo. Un par de ojos azules se clavaron en los del Hokage.

-Lord Hokage, Kuno—decía soltando al niño, poniéndolo frente a ella—Está haciendo destrozos nuevamente, se comporta de una pésima manera, sin contar que no coopera en las misiones—regañaba la mujer.

-Ino…--murmuró el chico—Especifica, por favor—pidió sonriendo levemente.

-Sólo que se comporta de una manera tan infantil—decía en un bufido, a lo que el niño contestó molesto.

-¡Es que las misiones son muy sencillas!—exclamaba mirando a la kunoichi--¡Quiero algo con más riesgos!—gritaba mirando ahora al Hokage, quien simplemente aumento su sonrisa ante los comentarios del pequeño. ¿A quién le recordaba ese niño?

-Kuno—decía poniendo un semblante serio—Debes de aprender a obedecer a obedecer, aunque, sí, te comprendo, las primeras misiones te parecerán de lo más aburridas, pero son para mejorar tu desempeño como Ninja—explicaba.

-Pero Hokage-samma…--murmuraba el niño.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que pronto tendrás una misión interesante—decía guiñándole un ojo—Y no desesperes tanto a tu sensei, por que se puede volver mucho más gritona de lo que ya es—agregaba aumentando su sonrisa, a lo que el niño respondió alegre.

-¡Sí!—exclamó antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

La chica lo vio partir con la boca abierta, antes de girarse frente al Hokage e inflar sus mejillas, mirándolo de manera reprobatorio.

-Me disculpara, pero no me pareció la manera en la que lo trató—decía cruzándose de brazos—Debe de aprender…

-Lo sé, pero ya lo has de tener frustrado de traerlo todos los días—decía interrumpiéndola—Entiéndelo, es un niño—finalizó sonriendo.

-Sí, estoy conciente de ello, pero…--intentaba defenderse.

-Ino, debe de encontrar otra manera de darle una reprimenda a tu primo—decía sonriendo.

-He tratado todo—decía suspirando—Es incorregible, se parece mucho a alguien que conozco—decía sonriendo de manera pícara, a lo que el Hokage sonrió.

-Mmm…no tanto—decía, antes de escuchar unos golpecillos en la puerta--¿Sí?—preguntaba viendo la cabeza de una peliroja asomarse.

-Ya ha llegado, Hokage-samma—decía mirándolo.

-Perfecto, hazla pasar—respondió acomodándose en su asiento—Ino…

-Ya me iba, no puedo dejar a ese trío ni un segundo por que podrían poner de cabeza a la aldea—decía saliendo—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Hokage-samma—finalizaba saliendo, dejando la puerta media abierta, para así, dejar entrar a la pelirosa que traía en brazos a su pequeña bebé—Sakura, me alegra tanto verte—decía deteniéndose, mirando a la pequeña--¿Y Senritsu, como está?—preguntaba ahora.

-Bien, gracias—respondió sonriendo.

Una pequeña explosión resonó afuera.

-¡Diablos, Kuno!—exclamó antes de salir corriendo--¡Nos veremos Sakura!—gritó perdiendo ya entre los pasillos.

Se giró, entrando en la oficina, donde el gobernante de la Villa se encontraba sentado, acomodando unos papeles en filas. Entró con lentitud y este levantó la cabeza, mirándola antes de sonreír de manera muy abierta.

-Buenos días, Hokage-samma—decía haciendo una leve reverencia, sintiendo como la pequeña ya comenzaba a moverse inquieta.

-Sakura…--murmura poniéndose en pie--¿Cuándo entenderás?—preguntaba acercándose lentamente a ella, haciendo que esta retrocediera un paso, fingiendo miedo en su rostro, pero picardía en su mirada. La pequeña abrió sus ojos y estiró sus bracitos al ver al Hokage.

-Hola, pequeña—decía acariciando sus cabellos--¿Sabes que se parece mucho a ti?—preguntaba sin quitar la mirada de la bebé.

-Sí, me lo han dicho antes, pero yo digo que se parece más a su padre—decía sonriendo, mirando también a la pequeña. Dio un respingo cuando lo sintió abrazarse a ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a la bebé, quien reía y medio aplaudía— ¿Ho…Hokage-samma?—preguntaba sintiéndose nerviosa.

-¿Podrías llamarse por mi nombre de pila?—preguntaba respirando sobre su níveo cuello, antes de besar el lugar. La chica ahogó un gemido.

-Na…Naruto…--decía con la voz entrecortada—No, Naruto—pedía intentando alejarse de él—Estamos en…--intentaba decir, pero él se adelantó.

-En la Oficina del Hokage, quien tiene una muy agradable visita—decía mirándola a los ojos—Además, no me pueden decir nada por besar a mi esposa¿o sí?—preguntaba pegando su frente a la de la chica.

-Oh, Naruto…--suspiró antes de sentir como le plantaba un beso en sus labios. Tuvo que romper el contacto, pues la pequeña estaba bastante inquieta, pedía a gritos que la bajaran para jugar en el pequeño tapete donde juguetes se encontraban. La dejó en el piso, antes de sentarse en una de las sillas del fondo, él joven la siguió.

-¿Lo recuerdas?—preguntaba mirando a la bebé, quien reír tiernamente sujetando unos cubos de colores. Su piel ni muy blanca ni tan bronceada, haciendo casi juego con sus rubios cabellos, pero al contraste de sus ojos aqua. La madre suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que su mente la llevara entre los recuerdos. Habían pasado tantas cosas…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Un chico corría por el bosque, esquivando los árboles a toda prisa. Las misiones siempre habían sido de su total agrado, pero esta vez, odiaba el maldito momento en el que la Godaime les dijo que fueran a misión. No sabía el por qué de la pérdida del conocimiento de la joven kunoichi, nadie en sí la conocía. La pelea que habían tenido momentos antes no había sido ningún problema, no tardaron ni cinco minutos en derrotarlos, pero…_

_Apretó con fuerza a la joven contra su pecho, algo extraño le sucedía y sentía que se moriría si a ella le ocurría algo. Entró hecho un torbellino dentro de la aldea, asustando a más de uno, quienes al sentir el inmenso chakra salieron de sus casas a observar. Sí, desde el momento en el que ella cayó y perdió la conciencia, el Kyuubi despertó por puro instinto. La tomó en brazos, miró a Ino quien no entendía nada y no lo dudó ni un segundo, Sin preguntar ni decir una palabra, salió corriendo hacia la aldea que no se encontraba tan lejos, con su preciaba flor en brazos._

-¡_Tsunade-baasan!—exclamó entrando como loco a la habitación. La mujer se levantó alarmada no por la entrada, sino por el poder que el chico despedía. Miró a la chica desmayada e intuyó su desesperación._

_-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntaba acercándose, chocando sus signos vitales._

_-No sé, nos emboscaron pero no sufrió ningún daño—decía de manera entrecortada—Y de repente, cayó—agregaba recordando—No tuvo contacto con el suelo, la sujete a tiempo, pero…pero…_

_-Tranquilízate Naruto, la llevaré al consultorio, espera afuera—indicaba quitándose de los brazos, a lo que el chico respondió bastante enojado._

_-¿¡Qué!?—Gritó, viéndola partir a toda prisa con la joven--¡Tsunade-baasan!—gritaba siguiéndola, no estaba tan loco como para esperar afuera. _

_**(Media Hora Después)**_

_Daba vueltas fuera de la habitación, mientras que Lee simplemente lo observaba sentado en una de las bancas. Ino se encontraba hablando algo con Hinata, quien se alegró al instante. Ella sabía que tenía Sakura y no le había querido decir. Kakashi-sensei se hallaba más a lo lejos, mirando cada una de las reacciones y suspiraba o sonreía. Otro que sabía. Apretó sus puños, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y la Godaime saliera._

_-¡Qué tiene Sakura-chan!—gritó junto con Lee, asustando de momento a la mujer._

_-Para empezar, deberían saber que un hospital no se permiten los gritos—decía mirándolo de manera reprobatoria—Segundo, no tiene nada de peligro—decía tranquilizándolos—Y tercero, Naruto, quiere hablar contigo—finalizó sonriendo. Segundos después, sólo estaba Lee frente a ella, con los ojos como platos._

_-¿Qué tiene…?—preguntaba con los ojos vidriosos de que ella no le hubiera querido decir de frente._

_-Mmm… ¿seguro que quieres saber?—preguntaba aumentando su sonrisa._

_**Dentro de la Habitación**_

_-Sakura, linda¿estás bien?—preguntaba hincándose junto a la cama, donde la chica se encontraba con los ojos entre abiertos y sus mejillas húmedas. ¿Había estado llorando? Eso le preocupó más._

_-Naruto…--murmuró girándose, quedando frente a él, antes de lanzarse y abrazarlo del cuello y así, volver a llorar. Él no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le sucedía. La abrazó sintiéndose impotente. ¿Qué diablos tenía su Sakura?_

_-¿Qué tienes, Sakura?—preguntaba abrazándola con fuerza._

_-Oh, Naruto, yo…--intentaba decir entre sollozos—Yo…_

**-¡Qué, qué!—**_llegó un grito desde afuera, antes de escucharse un golpe en seco que provocaba un cuerpo al caer al piso, inerte._

_El rubio abrió sus ojos desconcertado. Esa era la voz de Lee. Sintió como ella se separaba, para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos aguados, sus mejillas húmedas, pero, sus ojos no mostraban tristeza ni dolor, sino la más pura alegría. Definitivamente, su mente estaba confundida. La vio tomar su mano con delicadeza y llevarla hacia su estómago, para ser más específico, su vientre. Sus ojos la miraron expectantes._

_-¿Sakura?—preguntaba con la voz temblorosa. Una tenue idea había cruzado por su mente en el momento oque ella hizo eso._

_-Naruto, yo…--decía sonriendo—Estoy embarazada—finalizó, viendo como ese par de ojos azules se abrían ante la sorpresa. Su cara mostró una sincronía de colores, antes de que en sus labios se formara una gran sonrisa, la sujetara por la cintura y la abrazara como nunca. _

_-¡Oh, Sakura!—gritaba sumamente feliz--¡No es una broma, cierto!—preguntaba a gritos, rogando a los dioses que lo que le acababa de decir, no fuera una maldita jugarreta._

_-¡No, baka!—exclamó riendo. Sintió como la bajaba de la cama, sosteniéndola por la cintura, antes de sentir unos labios apresar los suyos. Sí, fue muy parecido a lo que Tsunade le dijo. Je, Ino acababa de perder una apuesta. Él no se había desmayado._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos. Es había sido una de las mejores noticias que jamás habían escuchado. La pequeña rió alegre, lanzando algunos cubos al aire sin prestar atención a una que otra cosa del escritorio de su padre, que caía ante los ataques coloridos de la infanta. Sakura abrió los ojos, escuchando el rugido de su estómago. No había desayunado absolutamente nada. El chico también lo escuchó y sonrió.

-¿Quieres salir a desayunar algo?—preguntaba mirándola.

-Sí, se me antoja un plato de fruta y…--decía, antes de ver como el rostro de su esposo se ponía medio pálido--¿Naruto?-

-Antojos, malos recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos…--decía temblando, recordando esos meses en los que no había podido dormía ni descansar un segundo. Si no era una cosa, era la otra. La palabra _antojo_, estaría fuera de su vocabulario por mucho tiempo…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Poco después de la media noche, se encontraba dormido en la cama junto a su kunoichi. Gracias a los Kamis la madre de la joven había aceptado de las mil maravillas la buena nueva y al instante, comenzó a buscar un departamento cerca de su casa, para poder ir a visitarlos y a su futuro nieto o nieta. Abrazó a la chica por la cintura, acariciando con suavidad su abultado vientre. Habían pasado tan sólo cinco meses, qué para él se habían hecho un eternidad. Su pequeña ya había dejado a un lado los sentimentalismos y ahora, según lo escuchado, vendrían los antojos. Pero, hasta ahora, ella no le había molestado con ninguno muy fuera de lo normal…_

_-Naruto…--murmuró girándose, mirando al joven medio dormitar—Naruto—repitió un poco más fuerte._

_-Mmm…--respondió abriendo sus ojos, parpadeando un poco para enfocar bien--¿Qué sucede, Sakura?—preguntaba ya mirándola a la perfección. Aunque, el sueño aún permanecía marcado en sus ojos zafiros._

_-Se me antoja un pie de manzana—decía sonrojándose un poco—Creo que hay en el refrigerador—añadía intentando persuadirlo para que fuera en busca de aquello que tanto quería._

_-Está bien—decía saliendo de entre las calidas sábanas, enfrenándose al frío de la noche. Camino a tientas por el pasillo, girando hacia la cocina, antes de abrir el refrigerador. Encontró el pie, lo sacó y partió una rebanada. Dejando todo en su lugar, regresó a la cama, con el plato en una mano—Aquí lo tienes._

_-¡Gracias!—exclamó tomándolos y tomando pequeñas porciones, le vio meterse de nuevo a la cama, cuando dejó el plato sobre su regazo y se dedicó a mirarlo—Naruto…_

_-Mmmm…._

_-Quiero algo caliente—decía sin quitar la mirada del pie frío, recién sacado del refrigerador—Quiero ramen—añadía brillándole las pupilas--¿Podrías…?_

_Los ojos del chico estaban abiertos como platos, se giró para verla. Sus ojos se veían brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad. Diablos, cristalinos. Sin decir una palabra, salió de la cama, casi cayéndose gracias al cansancio. Rogaría por que hubiera uno instantáneo, no iba a salir a…_

_-¿Podrías ir por uno al Ramen de…?—pedía jugueteando con la sábana. No tenía que especificar, ya sabía él de donde quería. Lo vio paralizarse y girarse mirándola con un tic en su ojo derecho—Por favor…_

_-Está bien…--murmuraba saliendo a paso lento._

_-¡Pero date prisa!—exigió ahora, antes de que el chico saliera corriendo hacia la puerta._

_

* * *

_

_Media hora después, venía entrando un joven muy cansado, con unas bolsas en las manos. Respiraba de manera agitada y sus piernas flaqueaban. Entró a la cocina, vertiendo el ramen en un tazón para poder llevárselo a su Sakura. Entró con una amplia sonrisa, aunque, al ver lo que tenía en frente, por suerte la bandeja con el tazón no terminó en el piso haciendo un escándalo. De nueva cuenta, un tic adornó su ojo, a la vez que su labio inferior temblaba. Unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras intentaba mantener la paciencia. Frente a él, profundamente dormida, se hallaba Sakura. _

_-Oh, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí…--murmuraba viendo entrar los primeros rayos solares por la ventana. No había podido dormir casi nada…_

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

-Hermosos recuerdos…--decía con temor.

-Me porté bien, no te quejes—decía recargada en su hombro, con la pequeña en sus brazos. Las personas que los veían pasar, hacían una leve reverencia ante el Hokage. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Una de las personas más despreciadas de Konoha, ahora era de los más respetados Hokages. Que extraño es el destino. Igualmente para su esposa. A él lo odiaba, le parecía tan infantil y desesperante, y ¡mírenla ahora! Casada, con él, y con una pequeña bebé. Suspiró mirando el lugar donde se detenían, una cafetería donde servían de todo. Y a su lado, una joyería y más a la distancia, un aparador con kimonos para matrimonio…

Ese día, jamás lo olvidaría…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Su vientre aún era plano, hacía apenas un mes que se había enterado de su embarazo y sus amigos, familia y sobretodo Naruto no la habían dejado en paz. La mantenían atendida y mimada todo el tiempo, y bueno, era muy divertido pero a veces desesperante. Lo bueno, y que le extraño, es que esa mañana, Naruto había desaparecido por completo. Lo fue a buscar al área de entrenamiento, pero no lo encontró. Sólo Sai, Sasuke y Kakashi estaban allí, hablando de quien sabe qué cosa, que cuando la vieron entrar, callaron al instante. Después del medio día, Ino la invitó lo que quisiera, pues sabía de los problemas que tenía el joven kitsune respecto a su alimentación._

_-Oye Ino…--decía sorbiendo un poco de su bebida--¿No sabes algo de Naruto?—preguntaba dudosa—No lo he visto y…_

_-No te preocupes, ha de estar por allí—contestó sonriente. Esa mirada y sonrisa ocultaban algo. Frunció el ceño. Algo o le había dicho._

_-Ino¿me ocultas algo?—preguntaba mirándola con seriedad._

_-No¿por qué piensas eso?—respondía sin mostrar ningún signo de duda. Cosa que hizo titubear a la pelirosa—¿Y sí vamos al parque?, los cerezos están en flor…_

_-¡Sí!—respondió feliz, Adoraba ver esos árboles florecer de esa manera tan hermosa. _

_No vio la sonrisa cómplice que hizo su amiga…_

_

* * *

_

_Era un paisaje mágica, lleno de magia y romance. Las chicas caminaban maravilladas, ese año, habían florecido mucho más bonito. Vieron una baca vacía bajo uno de los árboles, y la rubia la jaló hacia ella, casi obligándole a sentarse, inventando cualquier tonta excusa._

_-No debes de hacer esfuerzos…--estaba perdiendo su toque en las mentiras, eso era muy notorio._

_-Pero apenas tengo tres meses, Ino, no estoy inválida—respondía entre ofendida y sorprendida_

_-Lo sé, pero…--decía sonriendo—No quiero que mi sobrinita nazca antes—añadió._

_-Jeje._

_-Iré por algo de beber, me esperas aquí ¿sí?—decía yéndose. La kunocihi ni respondió, sólo la vio partir, perdiéndose a la distancia. Se recargó mejor en la banca, llevándose una mano al estómago, sonriendo maternalmente. Kami, un bebé, la mejor bendición. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginarlo, sería tan hermoso…_

_-¿Sakura?—preguntó alguien._

_Abrió sus ojos de golpe, topándose con un par de ojos zafiro. Sonrió antes de mirarlo reprobatoriamente._

_-¿Dónde demonios has estado todo el santo día?—preguntaba cruzándose de brazos._

_-Mmmm…fui a comprar unas cosas—decía sonriendo como sólo él sabía.Negó con la cabeza, recargándose en su hombro y cerrar los ojos. Podría jurar que pasaron horas si no hubiera sido por algunas cosas in entendibles que decía el chico._

_-¿Naruto?—preguntó desconcertada._

_-Sakura, yo…._

_-¡Sakura-chan!—gritaba alguien a la distancia. Escuchó perfectamente una maldición por parte de su novio._

_Una chica de cabello castaño claro venía corriendo, un abanico gigante colgaba de su espalda. Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron¿qué hacía ella allí? Los exámenes ya no eran para ellos, y no habían asuntos políticos que atender. ¿Entonces?_

_-¡Temari!—exclamó la chica recibiéndola--¿Cómo has estado?...¿Qué te trae a Konoha?—preguntaba viéndola, hacía tanto que no había una reunión._

_-¡Cómo que qué!—preguntaba ansiosa--¡Estás embarazada!—gritaba muy feliz, cosa bastante extraña en ella, pero, la ocasión lo ameritaba._

_-Jeje¿cómo te enteraste?—preguntaba._

_-Mmm…sabes que hay muchas misiones y, creo que es la noticia del momento—respondía guiñándole un ojo a lo que la chica se sonrojó._

_-Sabía que no podrían guardar el secretito—decía, olvidándose totalmente del chico que las miraba con frustración. Al ritmo que iba, jamás le diría. Unos pasos le hizo voltear. ¡Maldita sea! Ahí venía Ino…Suspiró resignado, cosa que igualó la rubia. Plan uno, cancelado._

_-Hola Temari—decía sonriendo, intentando ocultar todo lo que ocurría. _

_-Me alegra verte, Ino—respondía sonriendo--¿Y qué hacer por aquí, Sakura?—preguntaba mirando tras la chica._

_-Estaba con Naru—decía volteando—to—finalizó viendo que ya no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Levantó una ceja¿en dónde demonios se había metido?--¿A dónde se fue?—se preguntaba en voz alta._

_-No lo sé—respondió Ino resignada. El lugar, el momento. Todo había sido planeado para ser perfecto y mira en que terminó._

_-¿Vamos a caminar por el parque?—preguntaba Temari sonriente—Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre lo de tu embarazo…_

_-¡Baka, baka, baka!—decía una y otra vez el joven kitsune, casi golpeándose contra alguno de los troncos de los cerezos. No podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Recargó su cabeza y se dignó a mirar el cielo, pensando como podría decirle. Cerró los ojos, escuchando la paz que existía en ese lugar. Unas risas femeninas llegaron a sus oídos. Era de esperarse, tal vez ni supieran que se encontraba allí, tan cerca de ellas, escuchando todo…_

_-Entonces Naruto es el padre—decía Temari sorprendida, pues recordaba sus acostumbradas riñas—Wow…_

_-Lo mismo dije yo, pero cuando los vi llegar juntos y luego…Kami, todo pasó tan rápido—agregaba Ino._

_-Sí, todo ha pasado tan rápido—decía Sakura de manera soñadora._

_-¿No quieres algo de comer, Sakura?—preguntaba Ino, fijándose en algo totalmente fuera de lugar con el paisaje._

_-Yo, etto…sí, un poco—respondió sonrojándose._

_-¿Me acompañas a comprar algo a aquellos puestos, Temari?—decía tomando a la chica por el brazo._

_-Yo tambien voy—chillaba mirándolas partir, a lo que Ino respondió._

_-Descansa, en un momento volvemos…_

_Infló sus mejillas, mientras veía a su alrededor, aquí ni siquiera habían bancas. Caminando con tranquilidad, se sentó bajo uno de los árboles. Estaba preocupada por Naruto, había estado actuando muy extraño, tan fuera de lugar. Sintió una presencia sentarse a su lado. Un aroma muy peculiar llegó a su nariz. Amaba esa colonia, ella se la había regalado cuando cumplieron los dos meses de novios. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, se recargó en su hombro._

_-Sakura…--murmuró el chico viéndola. Debía de estar cansada o muy confiada. Metió su mano en su pantalón, tanteando la pequeña cajita aterciopelada. Y luego, la volteó a ver a ella. Arrugó el ceño, tenía que decírselo en ese mismo instante._

_-Sakura, yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte—decía intentando parecer lo más serio posible, a lo que la chica abrió los ojos enseguida. Debía de ser algo muy grave para el tono que uso. ¿Y si se iba de misión¿Y si le pasaba algo? _

_-Dime, Naruto—respondió nerviosa._

_-En los últimos meses, han ocurrido tantas cosas…--decía sonriendo—Cosas que yo siempre soñé y añoré. Saber que tú me querías fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar y ahora esto…--añadía cerrando los ojos, aumentando su sonrisa—Pero, hay algo que debo hacer…_

_La chica movió un poco la cabeza, no estaba entendiendo muy bien lo que intentaba decir._

_-No digas nada, sólo quiero hacerte una simple pregunta…_

_Instantáneamente le llegó un tímido recuerdo. Aquella vez en el bosque, cuando ya sabían de sus sentimientos. Ella dudaba y no entendía por qué, y simplemente le preguntó al kitsune "¿me quieres?". Tal vez él le fuera a preguntar algo así o…No, era imposible, estaba fantaseando con cosas que…que…_

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—preguntó al fin, sacando la cajita de su pantalón, y abriéndola, mostrando un sencillo anillo con una piedra bastante extraña. Tonalidades entre rosa y violeta le adornaban._

_Sus ojos se abrieron, una extraña picazón les invadió. Se humedecían con lentitud, provocándole ver algo borroso. Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando no gritar ante lo expuesto. Su labio inferior temblaba, volteó a verlo. Sus ojos azules, brillantes como nunca, mirándola con un cariño increíble. Dejó escapar las lágrimas, al momento que su cabeza se movió afirmativamente._

_-¿Eso es un sí?—preguntaba ampliando su sonrisa._

_-¡Sí, maldita sea!—exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos, a lo que el chico respondió al instante, procurando que no sufriera ninguna herida, pues cayó de espaldas con ella sobre su pecho, besándolo con ternura. Se separó para mirarla y con todo el amor que le tenía, poner el anillo en su dedo._

_-Mi Sakura…--murmuraba abrazándola._

_-Sí, y tú…--respondía mirándolo—Eres todo mío—finalizó volviendo a besarlo._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Una boda preciosa. Se casó ya con seis meses y medio de embarazo, pero no por eso perdió su belleza, o eso fue lo que le dijeron todos. Su vestido aún estaba perfectamente guardado en el ropero en su departamento. Se sentó frente al chico, para así poder hablar más a gusto y a la vez poder revisar a su pequeña inquieta. Una mujer se acercó, trayéndoles la carta pero no sin antes hacer una reverencia ante el Hokage. El día en el que lo escogieron. Kami, había sido uno de los más movidos de su vida…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Toda La aldea estaba en suma tranquilidad. Tsunade había renunciado al puesto, sin contar que, su vida estaba ahora centrada en su esposo. Pareciera como si la alumna siguiera a la maestra. Igual que su Sakura, se casó con un extrovertido Ninja, Jiraiya. Y ese día en especial, era la elección del nuevo Hokage. Y, como alguna vez alguien dijo o mejor dicho gritó y afirmó¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage!, se estaba volviendo realidad. Desde que el Sol alcanzó la mitad de los cielos, Naruto Uzimaki, el portador del demonio zorro Kyoubii y un Jinchuuriki, estaba en la torre del Hokage, aceptando el puesto ante los habitantes y ninjas conocidos de la aldea. Cuando fue proclamado, una ovación resonó, seguida de un gran gritó de dolor._

_-¡Sakura!—exclamó el ahora Hokage, hincándose junto a su mujer, que yacía de rodillas en el piso, sosteniéndose el vientre._

_-¡Kami-samma!—exclamó Tsunade corriendo hacia, ella. Miró al chico y asintió, dándole a entender que el momento había llegado._

_-Debemos de llevarla a clínica, ahora—ordenaba la ex Godaime, viendo al chico tomarla en brazos—Ino, trae todas las cosas necesarias, Naruto, sígueme—decía saliendo, dejando a todos preocupados y a la vez excitados ante la alegría._

_

* * *

_

_Cada segundo que pasaba, resonaba en los oídos del chico. Su mirada se había mantenido fija en la puerta, los que se encontraban allí, junto a él, podrían jurar que ni parpadeaba. Kakashi estaba junto a Hinata, Sasuke y Sai. Enfrente estaba Ino y Jiraiya, todos esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la encargada de la clínica. Con lentitud se fue abriendo la puerta, y como si fuera un resorte, él se levantó._

_-Naruto…--decía sonriendo—Felicidades—añadía respirando un poco--¿Quieres entrar a verlas?—preguntaba quitándose de la entrada._

_-¿Verlas?—preguntaba anonadado--¿Es una niña?-_

_-Sí, una preciosa niña—respondía sonriendo aún más. Era inevitable ocultar toda la felicidad que en ella se encontraba._

_Con paso lento fue entrando en la habitación…_

_Miraron como la mujer soltaba una lágrima antes de sonreírles. Se podría decir que, acababa de nacer su sobrina y que hacía sido ella quien la trajo al mundo. No podía estar más feliz._

_**Dentro de la Habitación**_

_Finas líneas cristalinas corren por las bronceadas mejillas del chico, con la manga de su traje seca las lágrimas, para así, acercarse a su joven esposa, que se mantenía adolorida y cansada. Se posó junto a la cama y la miró. Ella sonrió débilmente, mientras con una mano corría la cobijita, dejando ver a su pequeño retoño. Cabellos rubios, su piel no era tan blanca como la de su madre, ni tan bronceada como la de su padre. Y sus ojos, un misterio de momento. Acercó su mano a la regordeta y amoratada mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza. Apretó el ceño, antes de abrir por segunda vez sus ojos. La chica sonrió al ver ese par. Aqua marina. La pequeña lo miró expectante._

_-Nena, es tu papi—decía Sakura mirando a su bebé._

_-¿Cómo le llamaremos?—preguntaba el ahora papá, mirando a su pequeña._

_-Senritsu—respondió la chica mirando a su esposo._

_-Me gusta—dijo sonriendo—Mi pequeña Senritsu…_

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Sí, su vida ha sido maravillosa desde entonces. Sólo felicidad, alegría y paz. Cerró los ojos, escuchando lentamente la canción que se tocaba en el radio de la cocinera. Sonrió al escuchar la letra. Igual que el primer día de lluvia, donde lloró por la perdida del Uchiha, una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Pero ahora, no de dolor ni tristeza, sino de la más pura e infinita felicidad. Sintió la mano del chico posarse sobre la suya y le sonrió. Sí, todo empezó gracias a una canción, y ahora, terminaba con otra. Aunque...

-Esto es sólo el comienzo...--murmuraba Sakura antes de unir sus labios con los del kitsune.

-

_**Y así será**_

_**Juntos por fin**_

_**Y así será **_

_**Para los Dos**_

_**Y así será**_

_**Un gran Amor**_

_**Y así será…**_

_**¡Y así será! **_

_**Será un gran amor hasta el final**_

_**Que nadie nunca podrá separar**_

_**Un gran amor**_

_**El corazón tanto esperó **_

_**Y así será…**_

**_-_**

**-FIN-**

**¡Tan-Tan! Dioses, por poco y me suelto a llorar cuando escribí la última estrofa de la canción. Ya estaba conciente de que iba a terminar de manera definitiva, pero, siempre es difícil cerrar un fic con el que te has encariñado tanto. Pero, así será. **

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia hasta el final!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(Fan Fic Oficialmente Terminado)**


End file.
